Only One
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: Katherine Pierce makes the decision, after Mystic Falls undergoes a tyranny of events at the hand of Klaus Mikaelson, to return to Bulgaria with her daughter in hopes for a fresh start. But as their new lives take shape enemies from their past arise and slowly Anelie's life becomes threatened. Petrova Family. Stefan/Katherine Elena/Elijah
1. Where To Go From Here

The Mikaelson mansion was in shambles. Good riddance, however, I did feel sorry for Elijah and Rebekah, but Klaus on the other hand, I hoped his corpse was burnt to a crisp under all his dead dreams of having his family together.

Because of him, Mystic Falls was on the verge of becoming a ghost town, nothing went untouched. Sirens rang in my ears. I heard voices yelling in the distance, I stirred. My back ached, I felt heavy weight crushing me to the ground.

"Katherine!" my own voice shouted, "Stefan! She's over here!"

Who would have thought that my dearest doppelganger would have come around to give a damn about me?

"Shit, here help me!" Elena yelled.

Soon I felt the weight lift off me, I could breathe.

I lifted my head up to see Stefan looking down at me, "Katherine." He called softly pulling me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, "I was so worried."

"I'm okay—" then a thought hit me, my heart dropped to my stomach, "Where is Anelie?"

"We're still looking for her, we haven't been able to find her."

I pulled myself together and got to my feet, "We need to find her, Stefan."

"Hold on Katherine calm down, we just found you under a brick wall. You need to rest a minute." He insisted. I shook my head, "I'm fine, I've rested long enough. I need to find my daughter."

"Katherine, Stefan!" A voice called to us, I looked over my shoulder, "Elijah's found Anelie—come quickly, she's unconscious!"

"Oh no," I whispered and quickly followed Rebekah.

There she was, bruised up and covered in ash. Elijah held her in his arms while pressing his wrist to her mouth. Something wasn't right.

"Elijah, what's wrong—why isn't she waking up?"

"I don't know." He answered quickly.

I dropped to my knees and took Anelie into my arms, "Baby, please, please wake up…let me see your eyes." I pleaded softly.

 ** _Anelie_**

Ambulances and fire trucks sped by, police sirens screamed through my ears. We were all dead, my home was dead.

I got up from the ground and began to wonder around; I was not completely sure what I should be looking for. People rushed by me, paramedics helping an older man. The smell of blood was overwhelming. The old man I recognized from the high school…I think he may have been my substitute teacher once. Mr. Rumple. He sat against what was the Mystic Grill, his glasses were broken in two beside him and the glass was shattered.

"Katherine!"

I looked over my shoulder at who I made out to be Elena, I rushed to her side. "Elena!" But she didn't respond to me, did she not see me?

"Stefan! She's over here!" I heard cries of my mother's name and then Daddy rushed past me to a fallen debris where Elena was standing. Together with all their strength, they pulled away bricks, and heavy beams pushing them away from my Mama's unmoving body. Her hair moving in the wind. Mama was underneath, her eyes opened and Daddy carefully pulled her up.

"Where is Anelie?" She demanded

"I'm right here, Mommy!" I cried and rushed to her. I smiled with relief when they began towards me.

"Katherine Stefan—Elijah found Anelie. Come quickly she's unconscious!" My Auntie stated

"No! I'm right here!" I yelled but they all ran away following Rebekah. Mommy ran right through me.

I followed them and gasped when I saw Uncle Elijah and my dead body in his arms. He bit into his wrist and then pressed it to my lips.

Suddenly the taste of blood filled my mouth.

Mommy knelt in front of uncle and took me in her arms, "Baby please, please…let me see your eyes."

I went to her side, I observed my body. It was strange seeing myself, what I looked like to other people…how my family sees me. I knelt at my head and leaned down pressing my lips to my own.

In that moment, I watched her looking down at me, the relief in her smile and how tightly she embraced me. I knew that she had gone through a time when the thought crossed her mind that she may never see my eyes open again.

"Anelie," she said, smiling and relieving tears crowed her eyes

"Hey, Mama." I returned my voice slow and raspy.

"We were all so worried, Anelisia—you weren't breathing," Elijah said

"Yeah, thanks for the blood," I smirked playfully. "I've lived for over five centuries and you thought I would get put down that easily? I expected more from you Uncle Elijah—And you too, Mommy."

They all laughed.

"Where is he?" I demanded, my voiced cracked I whined at the pain I felt in my throat.

"We couldn't find him," Elena reported.

I looked over at my dad, and he took my hand between his own, tears racing down his cheeks leaving behind streaks of salty water on his skin.

"We need to keep looking!" I insisted I started to get up, "come on we must find him, he is waiting for us to find him, let's go!" I cried.

Daddy grasped my arm while Mom wrapped hers around my body not allowing me to get up.

I reached for daddy and he held me close.

"We aren't for certain, but we have searched everywhere. He isn't here." Elena insisted

I began to cry uncontrollably,

I did not want to believe this, not for a moment did I want to let myself believe that he could be gone. I had hope that he was alive, but if no one could find him…what could hope really do for me?

I wished that it were a dream, a horrible nightmare that I would soon awake from and be held in my Uncle's arms. Relief would escape my breath and then I would tell him about my nightmare; I would then listen to him contently as he says, "Baby, I'll never leave you."

I lifted my head up gazing at the desolate world around us; smoke lifted to the skies.

My home had been demolished, this place had become my safe haven that I vowed to protect, however, I failed my home. My family, and myself. The devil himself took pleasure in crumbling it between his fingers.

Now, seeing the reality that cannot be undone, I vow to make who did this pay for hurting us; for killing innocent people and taking away the happiness that this town thrived on.

"Where do we go from here?" Caroline asked

"We go home," Dad answered

"That is only if we have a home to return to," Rebekah responded

Everyone followed him; Stefan cradled me in his arms as we walked through the empty streets.

We approached the boarding house and it was just as we left it.

At the very least we had our home.

"Can you please take me up to my room?" I asked

"Of course" He nodded and we left down the hall just off the entry.

When he opened the door to my room, I squinted at the bright light flooding in from the window. The sky was gray and the sight no longer emanated happiness.

I crawled onto my bed kicking off my shoes; Daddy walked over and shut the curtains.

I turned over when I heard heels descending the hallway, as they got closer my mother appeared within the threshold.

"I will come and check on you later, I'm going to see how everyone is doing downstairs." He informed softly as he leaned over my bed planting a kiss on my forehead, "I love you, Daddy."

He smiled softly, "I love you too, Anie."

He slid past my mother out the doorway disappearing around the corner after sharing a kiss with her.

I looked up at my mom while she softly closed the door behind her. I felt lost, hearing about Damon and that triggered thoughts of my best friend Cassandra. She was a girl that became my other half after my Parents had decided to settle down in Mystic Falls for the second time.

She knew everything about me. We understood each other, she was my soulmate; the only person who understood me in ways no one else had before. After a year of knowing each other, we were inseparable, it was as if she and I had known each other all our lives.

Momma was now lying beside me, snuggling under the warm covers with her arms around me protectively. I cried into her chest and she rubbed my back hushing softly into my ears, assuring me of her presents.

"We'll get through this, Anelie. Together…I'm right here with you." She said

 ** _Katherine_**

 _Anelie's compassion was overwhelming. I know this event destroyed her emotionally and losing the people that she loved most was like driving a stake through her heart._

 _When Anelie was born I made a promise to not just my newborn but to myself that I would do everything that I could to protect her from harm, to shield her from the evil that this world offered generously but as she grew older I knew that promise was not to be kept. And when she made her transformation it was like asking for all fighting to stop. This world was not made that way and being a Vampire or a supernatural in a human world, fighting and evil were our only way of survival._

 ** _Bulgaria, 1497_**

 _"_ _You cannot catch me, mommy!" Anelie teased to her mother running around the courtyard_

 _Katerina laughed at her daughter, lifting up the front of her dress slightly, she ran to catch her at human speed_

 _Anelie looked over her shoulder watching her mother who ran just a couple feet behind her. She screamed with excitement and thrill._

 _Anelie with all her might as fast as her four-year-old human legs could carry her tried to outrun her vampire mother._

 _Failing Katerina wrapped her arms around Anelie's small torso lifting her up, hugging her close and spinning her child around._

 _Anelie squealed loving every moment in Katerina's arms._

 _Katerina stopped and set Anelie down on the green grass, sitting beside her on the ground their dress skirts spread out around them._

 _Anelie, still human and out of breath laid her head on her mother's lap feeling the warm rays of the ball of fire hit her._

 _"_ _Are you tired my darling?"_

 _Anelie shook her head rejecting the tiredness that took her over, the sensation that made her eyelids droop._

 _Katerina could not help but giggle, "Oh yes you are I can see it in your eyes."_

 _Anelie stood up shaking her head, "No I am not mommy, I promise." Her child assured her, but Katerina smiled and shook her head at the determination to convince her._

 _Katerina herself stood up from the ground, "Alright, well why don't we go take a walk through the gardens, maybe your grandfather can meet us?" she suggested._

 _Anelie brightened up and nodded with a smile that went ear to ear._

 _Katerina offered her hand and Anelie reached up quick to grasp to her mother's side. Both their dresses grazed the grass creating an almost slithering sound as they walked._

I tightened my embrace around my now sleeping daughter at the memory. That little child of innocence now five-hundred years later, she has gone through more than any one person should go through, we all have; she and I both have. Since the death of her biological father that was murdered in front of her, she's fragile even though she loves to put up a strong exterior.

I combed my fingers through her curly, dark hair; it would be hours before she would wake up and it would be then when she woke up, that something good would come about her—I could feel it. And it would be something that gives not only Anelie but all of us a sign that there, behind all of this darkness a bright future awaits.

 ** _Tatia_**

All of us sat in silence in the grand room just off the entry. Caroline threw a few logs in the fireplace and let them burn turning into chard blocks of delicacy.

We turned our eyes to Stefan when he entered the room going straight for his mini bar of bourbon.

"Is she okay?" Rebekah wondered softly looking up at Stefan with a worried expression.

Stefan set down the glass on the table in front of him; he shook his head, lightly peering down at Rebekah with a look of seriousness and worry but his voice was soft and sincere, "She's a mess, Bekah . . . I left Katherine to calm her down, but Anie started crying again when I did." Stefan admitted

I watched as Stefan took a huge drink from his glass after shaking his head in thought before he finally said, "I can't believe that my brother is dead . . ." He whispered absentmindedly

"This is not how things were supposed to be, Damon was never supposed to die and none of us were supposed to lose our lives and the people that we loved; Bonnie is dead along with Jeremy and the rest of the only family we had left."

I sighed shaking my head, this was bad and everyone around was in mourn. Caroline lost her mother; Stefan lost his brother, Bonnie, again, lost her life in the battle and there was nothing we could do.

I now had my arms wrapped comfortingly around Rebekah

"She's going to be okay . . . Bekah . . . I promise. She just needs time to heel. Anelie has lost so much—you all have." I spoke slowly trying my best to comfort and assure her.

Rebekah nodded sending me a sad but appreciative smile,

"Thank you, Tatia."

She let out small tear drops, quickly escaping her already glassy ocean eyes. Rebekah cared deeply for Anelie, she has after all, known that sweet girl since the day she was born. Trevor a foot soldier was Anelie's biological father, Klaus unfortunately killed him when Anelie was eight years old. Although Katerina never truly loved Trevor, she loved him enough to marry him after she had become pregnant with his child. Rebekah loved both Katherine and Anelie like family even more now and she hated seeing them in any such pain.


	2. Together, We're a Family

**_Elena_**

We all gathered around the island in the kitchen, we all shared ideas about where to go from here. Staying in Mystic Falls was no longer an option; Vampires were no longer welcome and sooner or later there would be another roundup.

I looked down at the contents in my glass, observing my reflection in the dark liquid flipping through all my thoughts, I had no idea where we could go or even what to do.

"What about…" I looked up at Katherine; she shook her head, "No…never mind it's a silly idea." She censored.

"Any idea is better than nothing," Stefan responded sincerely.

Katherine exhaled, "In Bulgaria…I still own my family's estate. It's been renovated and it's big enough for us all to live in." She explained, "It's a castle."

"Why would we leave the country?" I wondered

"It is not like there is anything in this country for us. I do not see why not to." Rebekah agreed to the idea.

"I think we could build a wonderful life there…all of us," Katherine smiled lightly, "But if you guys don't want to go, I completely understand. However, I think it makes sense for Anelisia and I to return home." She glanced beside herself at Stefan, "I would understand if you do not want to come with us."

He smiled softly at her, taking her hand, "We're a family, the three of us together. For always and forever. Where ever you go, I go." Stefan kissed her hand then leaned up and pecked her lips. Katherine returned a smile.

I sighed and exchanged a glance with Tatia, "It would be the perfect place to start over, I'm coming too." She informed.

I looked to Elijah whose gaze I felt upon me, "I've never been to Bulgaria."

A pleasing smile formed across his features.

Rebekah sighed, "Well if you all are going," she directed to her elder brother, Katherine, and Tatia, "Then I see absolutely no reason to stay here and besides, I would miss my precious Anelie too much."

"And Anelie would miss her favorite Auntie," Stefan replied

"Matt and I are coming too." Caroline chimed

Matt chuckled, "Upgrading to a Castle in Bulgaria? Hell, yes I'm going."

An echo of laughter blanketed the room.

Loud footsteps boomed through the house and the sound of the front door hitting the wall behind it with a strong force caught all our attention.

"Cassie!" Anelie's voice cried out.

"Anelie!"

I looked to Elijah. We rush into the foyer, seeing the brightness of day flooding in through the doorway and two girls clinging to each other in a tight embrace on the porch.

 ** _Anelie_**

I sat on the end of the couch; Cassie lay on her side, her head in my lap. I brushed my fingers through her ash-blonde hair.

"Cassie." My mother spoke softly getting her attention; Cassie looked up at my mother as did I.

"I know you're probably not in the mood . . . but did you find anybody out there, your parents or anyone?"

Cassie nodded, "I found my parents . . . but they're dead—I don't understand how I survived this." She spoke sounding like she was about to cry.

I rubbed her arm in the attempt to bring her comfort.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here with us," Stefan said going to my mother's side

"That brings us to another thing…we have some news." Mom began

I looked up at her with curiosity, ". . . what?"

"We're all going to Bulgaria," She announced

"What…? Where will we be living?" I asked

"Our residence in Sofia," Mom answered.

I looked down at Cassie as she rolled over onto her back to look up at me, her head still in my lap, "Sounds a lot better than living here…"

I nodded, "I agree," I looked up at Stefan and Mom, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we are ready, I have a private plane that will take us," Elijah said

"Private plane…?" Cassie repeated and Elijah gave a nod in response.

She looked up at me with excitement in her eyes I giggled smiling back at her, "Are all Vampires loaded or something?"

I laughed and shook my head, "not all, but we are." I giggled

Cassie grinned.

"Then it is official…" Rebekah chimed, "All of us are going to be a family in Bulgaria together, thanks to you, Katerina." Rebekah smiled

Momma bowed her head at Rebekah returning a smile, Mom peered over at Cassie and I, "You ready to see life as Bulgarian royalty?" she directed at Cassie.

Cassie looked at me wide eyed I giggled, "Surprise" I said grinning.


	3. Returning To Our New Home

_**Hey all! I want to take a moment to say**_ Please, please, please enjoy this story! ** _I say as I am crossing my fingers. (Mentally, because I'm writing) Anyway, I have been working on this story for a very long time...like four years. Like, since Season 4 Vampire Diaries. This story is my world, it is very close to my heart and I have been very hesitant to share this. I posted a couple chapters about a year ago or so and I got so nervous i just deleted it off FanFic. I'm trying again, and this time around I feel a lot better about sharing it with the fandom that popped my "fandom Cherry". Please, Please Enjoy! And I WANT to hear your thoughts about this story! So please REVIEW. It really makes my day seeing that people took the time to write down their thoughts about my story after reading it. Seriously!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _~Princess Anelisia_**

 ** _Katherine_**

It was Three-thirty in the morning local time when we finally landed in Bulgaria at Sofia Airport. It took us another hour to deboard the plan, gather our bags, and figure out rental cars. Unfortunately, there was still some distance until we reached the castle. About an hour and a half. Stefan, Anelie, Cassie, Elijah, Elena and I piled into the first car, meanwhile, my older doppelganger with Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Rebekah followed behind us in a second SUV.

This past week has been emotionally draining for us all and we could not wait to get the hell out of Mystic Falls to start fresh. Anelisia and Cassandra have almost refused to leave each other's side; they spent most of their time together hold up in Anelie's room. Cuddling close, watching movies, falling asleep in each other's arms; both comforting each other, Anelie especially to her friend who had lost both her parents.

"For once I'm actually craving something other than blood." Stefan thought out loud.

I smirked, "And what might that be?"

"Bacon…and pancakes." I acknowledged his smile, "Comfort food."

"Well lucky for you, I thought ahead. I hired someone to stock our kitchen. So, when we get there maybe I can _talk Elijah into making his delicious pancakes_ for all of us." I grinned I could hear him chuckling behind us.

"Only if Anelie helps."

I laughed, "What do you say Anelie? Will you help your Uncle make breakfast?"

There was no answer, "Marie." I persisted

"I don't think she heard you, Katherine," Elena said

I turned in my seat and looked to the third row of the car.

They were both asleep. Anelie laid upright, while Cassandra had her head laying on Anelie's shoulder. Both covered by a pink fluffy blanket. And having it their way they would both end up eating until they could not stand to take another bite followed by sleeping forever

 ** _Anelie_**

I was rudely awakened from my deep sleep. Cassie thought it would be a good idea to shake my body awake—which is not a good idea. I thought there was a damn fire or something. But, no. She was just excited. Damn her.

"Anelie, look!" Cassie shouted I groaned at her peeking over my blanket. The sun was rising and its rays shined right into the car—right across my face, blinding me. I blocked the light with my hand in attempt to see what Cassie was excited about. In the distance, our renaissance castle stood tall. As we got closer the towers blocked the light.

I looked at my mother, she turned in her seat and smiled at me, "Welcome home, my love." I returned my gaze to the unforgotten structure. I have not stepped foot in the castle since I was a little human girl, however, over the centuries I remember visiting as it was under construction. I refused to go inside, there were too many painful memories. I would always wait in the car or sit on the front steps and be washed over with emotions and painful memories of my Grandparents. Though most of my memories of them were happy and filled with immense joy, I only seemed to think of the time I spent beside my grandmother, holding her hand and talking to her as she laid on her deathbed. And then how even more painful it was to watch my grandfather die. The only thing worse than watching him die would be the death of my Mom and Dad.

We pulled up a paved road, iron gates halted us. On each side were the letter P in floral design. Daddy stopped at a silver box with a keypad and speaker. He typed in a code and the gates slowly opened.

"It's going to be so strange living here again" I expressed as we got out of the car after driving up the rest of the way. "…I can't shake the feeling that I'm about to see Mama and Grandpa." I went to my Mom's side looking up at the palace in front of us.

Mom held out her hand demanding I take hold. "I know how much you miss them, but this time we don't have to worry about all the responsibilities of ruling an entire kingdom. Now we can enjoy our lives and share our memories and this special place with our new family."

"You've lived here before?" Cassie demanded.

I smiled shyly, "Yes, five hundred years ago when my Grandparents were ruling as King and Queen. I was still human."

Cassie's eyes went wide and then a smirk appeared across her lips, "A baby human Anelie? So, were you like a Princess?"

"You can say that." Momma answered with a cheeky smile, "And she loved every minute of it."

 ** _Cassie_**

Anelie's mom lead us into the castle up wide sandstone steps. The front doors were grand, double-wood with iron hinges and latches. She pushed them open exposing the foyer and a grand staircase which was built of dark wood and iron railing which had intricate designs.

A massive candle-lit chandelier hung from the ceiling and on the walls hung giant portrait paintings of people who looked to be royal.

"Who are all these people?" I asked.

"Our ancestors," she looked over at Anelie, "Your Grandparents are at the top of the stairs beside a portrait of you and I." She pointed, we could see it from the bottom floor where we stood.

Anelie smiled softly at her, "Is my room in the same place?"

Katherine nodded, "Yes, and Cassandra will be in the room next to yours."

"Alright, I'm going to bring my things up then."

As we made way to our rooms, Anelie stopped at the top of the stairs, observing two paintings on the wall Katherine had pointed out from downstairs. Both were stunning, but the portrait of Katherine holding Anelie made my jaw drop. Even knowing how old they are, it took me back seeing Katherine looking the same, except not, at the same time. She wore a violet dress with black lace and lighter purple colored ribbons. Just after her elbows, her sleeves went from solid purple fabric to transparent black lace. The detail was immaculate.

And Katherine's hair cascaded over her shoulders long curls, a tiara sat on top of her head. And then a small child lays in her arms with a smile of an angel who had brunette hair that matched her mothers. And wearing a dress like Katherine's, however entirely lavender and white lace.

I glanced at Anelie who peered over her shoulder at me, "I haven't seen this painting in centuries it used to hang in the throne room...that is when there was one." she turned her eyes back to the grand frame, "1494…I was about half a year old." She observed.

"Our first portrait together." Both of our attention turned to Katherine.

"And still my favorite. I wish I could get a miniature version for my bedroom." Anelie said hugging her mother as they tended to do often.

 ** _Anelie_**

I wondered into the living room where everyone was settled; I spotted Cassie sitting next to my Dad.

"It's been hard I'll admit, but thanks to you, I feel like I still have somewhere to call home. Mystic Falls will always be a part of me, but here is where my future is." Cassie expressed

I knew she still hurt from losing her parents; I could never imagine losing my mother, I would die and then die again and again. I was determined to make Cassie feel like this was her home with us because from here on out we're all the family she has.

After some rest and recharging, I decided to head back up to my bedroom and finish what I started. Already today I have helped my friend to put her room together. And now it was my turn, though I did not need Cassie's help she still was good company while I did all I needed. Like putting my clothes into my closet, organizing, and hanging photos.

Over my windows hung off-white curtains with black ties bordering the top, around my walls hung pictures in simple black frames of centuries worth of images of my mom and me along with a photo—the only painting that I had of mom, my biological father Trevor and I as a baby. Then there were images of Cassie and me, also photos of the people I loved most. Such as my one and only Daddy, and my amazing Aunties—Tatia, Rebekah, and Elena. Also, a photo from when I hijacked Elena's cheerleading uniform and joined the squad for a game. Those idiots thought I was Elena. I know I look like my Mom, but not by that much.

With these images of my family was an image of Aphrodite the goddess of Love and Beauty; since I could remember I have always had a fascination with the Greek mythology. I was becoming very satisfied with how my room was coming along.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Cassie climb onto my bed, "What are you doing?" I demanded

She glared over at me, "I'm tired, in case you forgot…I'm still human not a five-hundred-year-old vampire that has an unlimited amount of energy."

I rolled my eyes, "Cass, I'm not completely incapable of running out of energy, we get tired too…" I smirked mischievously, "I just drain the life out of people to regain it."

Cassie shot me a death glare that could have practically burned right through me. She picked up a pile of clothes from my bed and with all her human-might threw them at me.

"If my mother saw you do that she would potentially kill you." I teased

"Shut up, Petrova!" She spat back with a grin

I scoffed, "Then don't throw my _fucking_ clothes onto the floor, Cassandra Fell!" I demanded of her.

I bent down scooping up all the clothes and setting them back onto my bed, just then a knock came from my bedroom door, "Come in," I answered as I continued to put clothes on hangers. Daddy stepped into my room.

"Hi Stefan," Cassie chimed

"What are you two girls up to?" He wondered going to sit on the leather black reading chair in the corner

"Just getting my room together, what have you and the doppelisous's been up to?" I cooed

He chuckled looking down at his hands adjusting his monster of a daylight ring.

"I was actually talking with your mom and both of us thought it would be a good idea if you two…started school here in a few days," He announced

"I would love to, but—Cassie doesn't know Bulgarian," I said

"I know, that is why you two will be in all the same classes but, because we live in Bulgaria, Cassie you must take a Bulgarian Language class—," I quickly interrupted him

"Or I could just teach Cassie, as can Momma and Tatia—I mean, why go through the hassle of taking a class just to fit into a country when Cassie has three fluent Bulgarian-speaking people around to teach it to her?"

"Yes, but your mom said it would be best if she took the class—you're taking it with her too." I rolled my eyes falling back onto my bed, "Okay" I sighed, "it will be an easy A anyways then… _not that I'm going to college, but whatever you say, Father_." I responded.

"I'm so glad you agree, Daughter." He grinned at me.


	4. To Rekindle An Old Tradition

**_Anelie_**

I wandered down the grand staircase later that evening with my hand grazing over the railing as I descended. Everything was quiet but this place was huge and I wanted to explore every inch of it all over again.

I stepped down the last step and turned going beside the staircase where the picture gallery of our ancestors began and of course, it began with Tatia Petrova looking just like my mom and Elena in her arms she held a little baby boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The next must have been Tatia's son, his name was Elijah coincidentally, Elijah Petrova with a woman standing beside him. I walked along observing when a certain image caught my eye.

It was an older man with a dark beard and mustache, his eyes familiar is many ways and then a woman who along with the man appeared to be in her mid to late forties her eyes were soft, her hair braided back and pinned up in a bun as it always was. I looked down at the little girl between them; her hair a dark brunette, doe eyes, deep brown. However, it was not a smile that laid upon on hers but a face as if…well expressionless. I recognized her immediately—that was my mother, back then she was known as Katerina Petrova. My grandparents before they were crowned King and Queen.

/

Anelie wondered into the room where she found all the girls lounging with glasses of wine in hand and a fire burning in the fireplace.

Elena, out of the corner of her eyes saw Anelie; she turned her head in her direction and smiled softly

"Why, hello Miss Annie." Elena greeted

Anelie smiled

Katherine turned and looked at her daughter with curiosity, "Hi baby,"

"Hi, Momma…" Anelie responded

Katherine patted the couch beside her, "Come sit down," she commanded and Anelie obeyed wondering over to the couch beside her mother making herself comfortable.

"How are you?" Katherine wondered

"Great—bored," she giggled, "Cassie fell asleep after I made her help me finish my room."

Caroline let out a small laugh shaking her head lightly, "How could you possibly be bored living in a place like this? There is so much exploring to do."

"Well I was looking at the gallery in the entry and I came across that photo of you with Mama and Grandpa," Anelie said looking over at her mother

"Ooh?" Katherine said taking a sip from her glass

"Yeah…being here and seeing them…I miss grandpa especially. Not that I don't miss Mama…but,"

"You and your grandfather had a wonderful bond, I know how much he meant to you."

Anelie chuckled dryly, "Five centuries and I'm still not over it."

Katherine moved back onto the couch allowing Anelie to lean against her. The mother brought an arm around her daughter bringing her closer, "It isn't like you have spent dwelling on their death every day. We've just returned to the place where they lived—where all their memories are. You won't be sad forever."

Anelie gave a nod, "You're right, Momma."

Katherine pressed a kiss to Anelie's head, "Mother knows best, my darling,"

"Not to deteriorate the subject, but I'm only now realizing how much you look just like Katherine, Anelie," Elena observed.

"I wonder if all of your children would look alike?" Rebekah chimed at the doppelgangers.

"Elijah looked like Anelie —I mean he got his looks from me." Tatia bragged with a smile.

"I'll never know what my children will look like," Elena said

"I would not be so sure, Elena. In our world, anything is possible." Katherine avowed.

Anelie pushed herself from leaning on her mother and cupped a hand over the side of her mouth whispering, Katherine smiled and set down the wine glass on the table.

"Let's go," Katherine spoke softly.

"Where are you off to?" Tatia wondered watching the girls leave the room.

Katherine looked over her shoulder just before exiting the room, "To rekindle an old tradition."

Anelie smiled up at her mother and Katherine returned it, taking her hand.

Elena looked over a Tatia with a confused expression, "What kind of tradition?"

Tatia smiled softly knowing exactly what they were going to do, "One that has been put on hold for far too long."

The warm breeze surrounded them, the moon was full and bright, the stars were clear and twinkling. Having no light pollution here millions of stars could be observed from the castle.

Anelie followed beside her mother several yards away and they both laid down on the ground beside each other.

Anelie sighed, she felt like a little girl again.

"I haven't seen much of you today, how are you and Cassandra adjusting?" Katherine wondered looking to her daughter, the side of her cheek brushed against the cool grass.

Anelie shrugged, "Not much of an adjustment for me, this is home…but I'm not sure that I can speak for Cassie." Anelie replied, "I know it is going to take her awhile."

"You don't think to move her from Mystic Falls was a bad idea, do you?" Katherine wondered, Anelie did not hesitate, she shook her head, "Anything is better than staying in Mystic Falls. She would have been left to mourn alone; Cassie could not have stayed there it was complete chaos…this may not be her home, but her life is going to be better here than if she stayed behind. I couldn't imagine losing you and daddy." Anelie elaborated, "I can't get over how she's kept it so together."

"You know what it is like to lose a parent…we all mourn differently." Katherine insisted

"That was different…" Anelie protested. Katherine sighed, "I know it was…I hope you know how wonderful of a friend you are."

Anelie smiled, "Thanks, Mama."

"You know I love you right, Anelisia?" Katherine asked.

"There is not a day that goes by that makes me think differently."

Anelie leaned giving her mother a kiss

"Not matter what, even when I'm in one of my evil-vampire-bitch moods."

Anelie giggled, "I know, Mommy."

/

A figure wearing a navy blue, loose fitted tank top, and yellow shorts came into sight from down the hall, Elena smiled softly at the girl.

"Elena, have you seen Anelie? She isn't in her room." Cassie asked brushing the bangs out of her tired eyes

"She's outside with Katherine, they should be back in soon—was there something that you needed?" Elena asked, her voice soft

Cassie sighed, "I –I just had a really strange dream and wanted to make sure that she was okay."

Elena's smile disappeared, "Sweetie, if you ever want to talk, Anelie is not the only one that's here for you, we all are. You can come to me whenever you like, I'll gladly listen. Keep in mind, everyone here knows what it's like to lose our parents."

Cassie felt tears burn in her eyes, but pushed them back wanting to put on a brave face for the Vampire, "Thank you, Elena, but it's just a comfort thing—I just wanted to know that she's okay.

My dream didn't exactly assure me of that." She replied.

"Like I said, she's just outside with her mom somewhere—something about a tradition they had from way back when." Elena giggled

Cassie pressed her lips together, "Alright, good night Elena." She turned on her heel to go back to her room, "Goodnight, sweetie."

Elena watched the door to Cassie's room close before leaving to her room at the opposite end of the hall.

Elena glanced over at the place she and Cassie had just been talking, she sighed and slipped into her room, leaning against the door as it clicked.

"I see you're taking to Anelie's friend," Elijah observed.

"And I see you're still an eavesdropper." Elena shot back with a smirk.

"I couldn't help but overhear." Elijah protested.

"She lost her parents and I'm trying to make her feel comfortable. Anelie cares for Cassie very much…she loves that girl and whomever Anelie loves, we might as well call them family and do whatever it takes to make them feel welcomed." Elena expressed earning a reassuring smile from the Original Vampire.

She crawled up beside him, "Give her time Elena that is all you can do. Cassie will warm up to all of us in her own time." Elijah said putting down his novel on the nightstand and reaching up to turn off the lamp.

Elena waited for Elijah to lie down before getting comfortable beside him laying her head on his chest. "All of us need time to settle down into this place, it's going to take a while for myself to get to know it as home," Elena said understanding that it would be the same for Cassie.

"This is not permanent Elena, but if a home is what this place becomes, then so be it."

/

Cassie settled herself under the fluffy feather comforter. Her head sank into her soft pillow, but she couldn't help the frightened feeling that welled up inside. Her thoughts only returning to the horrifying dream that she woke abruptly from. The idea of something horrible happening to her best friend made Cassie want to cry; tears welled up in her eyes.

She looked out the oversized window to the side of her bed that held a view of the lands around the castle. She watched two figures, only visible by the glow of the moon, sitting on the ground in each other's arms. From Elena's explanation, Cassie knew that it was Katherine and Anelie.

She got up from her bed and slowly walked over to the window, leaning on the wall beside it. Watching them she thought of memories of her parents whom she missed deeply. Cassie may not have had the best relationship with her mom, but she loved them both— her father she, admitted selfishly, missed the most. He could make her burst out laughing when she was the most upset, do just about anything to cheer her up when her mother would put Cassie in the worst moods. Her father was, more than words could ever describe, the best father in the world.

Cassie turned away, pushing back the memories she buried herself back into her bed sinking into the mattress. The human girl closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep, she hugged the blanket around her body, not caring of the nightmare.


	5. True Test of Friendship

Anelie and Cassie stood facing the front of a large renaissance structure made of gray stone. The school's name at the entrance in bold lettering read _Petrova High School_ and underneath: _In honor of The Petrova family since 1584_

Cassie smirked at Anelie, "You have a school named after you?"

Anelie giggled, "Why of course,"

Cassie only shook her head and sighed, "Let's go," She took Anelie's hand their fingers entwined as they walked up the entrance of the school. Anelie, her Vampire hearing, she thought, was going to come in perfect hand; followed by stares of many student's whispers emanated.

 _"She looks exactly like Princess Anelisia, like she could be her twin!"_ a girl exclaimed in whisper

 _"I wonder who that girl is that's with her—sister maybe? A Girlfriend?"_ another girl wondered to friends

Cassie leaned into Anelie's ear, "Hear anything good?" she wondered with a grin knowing Anelie would not be able to resist listening in.

Her friend nodded and leaned in close

"If anyone asks—Princess Anelisia was my ancestor,"

Cassie looked at her curiously, "Who _is_ Princess Anelisia anyway?"

Anelie shrugged her shoulder and gave another grin, " _Me_ "

Cassie stopped in her tracks and pulled Anelie back with her, "Excuse me?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we are going to be late if we don't get a move on." Anelie hushed, pushing back the Princess matter for a later conversation.

Cassie sighed in defeat and nodded pointing down a long corridor, "The office is that way, I saw a sign back there." Anelie nodded

"Alright, then let's go!" she pulled on Cassie's arm.

They proceeded to the third floor where their first class was scheduled. Upon entering the room everyone already seemed to be present by the fact that only a few seats around the class were vacant. Anelie looked up at the women standing in the front of the room and smiled shyly, "Hello."

"Hello girls, you must be my new students." the women inferred with a gentle smile and turned to the students, "Class, we have new students joining us: Anelisia Petrova and Cassandra Fell."

Cassie peered at Anelie shyly and Anelie showed a comforting smile, "It's okay," she mouthed.

"There are a couple of empty seats in the back, if you like." Ms. Malloy pointed out.

The girls claimed their seats and sat silently through the lesson.

/

"Cassie, it's okay, you're going to do fine; I'm going to help you through this, I promise." Anelie assured putting a hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort.

"You don't understand—I don't understand anything even if you help me—I won't be able to just magically understand Bulgarian." Cassie protested.

Anelie drove both of her hands to Cassie's shoulders and shook her back and forth, "Get a grip woman! I told you, I'm going to help, I'm fluent, I'll translate everything, okay? Your notes, homework, and anything else that you need."

Cassie let out a laugh wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I get it—trust me learning English was not the easiest thing for me but look at me now: I speak fluently. And with mine and my family's help you will be able to get through school at least."

Cassie nodded in understanding, "You're right," Anelie smirked, "I know I'm right, you know I'm right, so, let's turn that frown upside down. You don't need to stress; this is meant to be a stress-free life from now on." Anelie stated a soft smile on her lips.

"Maybe for you" Cassie protested quickly, "You're a Vampire!"

Anelie pushed her hands over Cassie's mouth, "Big mouth! Cool it on the name calling!" she hissed.

Cassie's eyes softened in defeat and pulled Anelie's hands away from her mouth, "I'm sorry…" she sighed, "It's just…I'm a human, and I need good grades to get into a good college. On the other hand, you don't. You don't have to work as hard because you can compel your way into things but not only that you understand practically everything anyway."

Anelie sighed, "Hun, listen to me, the only reason I understand all that I do is because in reality I'm five hundred and twenty years-old, I've been around a _very_ long time."

Cassie giggled and Anelie returned it

"And I honestly don't want to go to college like you do, schools fun and all but that's just because I can always one-up the teachers and it is quite entertaining pissing them off." Anelie took Cassie's hand into hers

"I'll help you with everything, all of your school work and classes if that's what it takes. But regardless, you're my best friend and that means you can get into any freaking college on the planet. Good grades are just a bonus now." The vampire insisted.

"But I want to _earn_ my way, what I do not want is to be handed things just because I'm your friend." Cassie insisted.

Anelie shook her head and smiled, "God you are such a goody-goody."

Cassie scoffed, "I am not!" Anelie giggled, "Yes you are. Admit it Cassie Fell—you are the definition of a _goody-goody_."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "And you're spoiled."

Anelie smirked, "And you are damn right."

/

"Why didn't you get anything?" Cassie asked sitting down at a table on the second floor above the cafeteria, Anelie smiled pulling out a silver water bottle, "Because I brought mine."

Cassie looked at her in disgust, "You brought blood to school and you wanted me to chill on the V word?"

Anelie rolled her eyes, "It isn't like anyone can see what I'm drinking—besides you should be used to me drinking blood by now." Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Is it human?"

Anelie rolled her eyes, "Duh—of course it is. I'm not a bunny drinker— that's gross and my mother taught me that being what I am gives me all the right to drink as much of this human blood as I desire." She explained taking a long gulp of the blood tasting the metallic liquid as it rushed her throat like a river.

Cassie looked at her wide-eyed, "Psstt! You are totally Vamping out!" Anelie set down the bottle in front of her and laid her head down on the table, taking deep breaths until her features returned human. Anelie looked up and Cassie rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you just do not wait until you get home to drink that stuff."

"Because the urge to feed will only increase, and if that happens students will end up missing and nobody wants their classmates disappearing."

Cassie rolled her eyes and continued eating her food.

Anelie then sighed, "Someone's coming."

Cassie looked up seeing two girls approaching them, "Yeah, how did you—"

Anelie brought a finger to her lips signaling Cassie to not finish the question.

"Hello Kiara," Anelie said dully smirking at the girl

"I was afraid you were not going to remember me, Anelisia."

Anelie glared, "I thought my mother had you and your worthless mother killed?"

Anelie rested her cheek on the back of her hand, "Do tell how you're standing here alive in front of my very immortal eyes."

"Be nice!" Cassie hissed.

"Shut up, Cassandra," Anelie hissed in return.

"My family is not as stupid as your mother thought. We saw your little hitman coming from a mile away. We took him out before he could get within sniffing distance of us."

Anelie rolled her eyes, her irritability spiking.

"Wonderful—now tell me what the hell you're doing here." Anelie demanded.

"Well to come say hi of course—it's been centuries since I've seen you, my dearest friend, Princess Anelisia Petrova."

"Yes, well, the Queen is also in Bulgaria, so if you would like you keep your meaningless life I suggest you stay far, far away from us."

Kiara shifted now smiling politely at the girls, taking a quick glance at Cassie, "Now is that anyway to treat a loyal friend?"

Anelie scoffed, " _Loyal_? You must be completely delusional. You wouldn't know the meaning of loyalty if it killed you."

The tension between the girls thickened immensely, Cassie was growing uncomfortable as she constantly fell under Kiara's gaze. She tried to smile in attempt to break the tension, but it wasn't enough.

"So you two have history, I take it?" Cassie asked innocently looking to Marissa for guidance but was met with an unwelcoming gaze. "Far more than any two people should have with each other." Marissa stated.

"You should be careful when you choose to drink that in such a populated place." Kiara warned, "We are not the only Vampires at this school."

"As long as none of them tries to kill me—I don't care." Anelie responded taking another drink from the bottle. Kiara eyed her, Anelie smirked, "If you want some of my blood, Kiara, all you have to do is ask."

Kiara forced a close-lipped smile and turned back to Anelie, "I hope your first day back as not been too overwhelming, I know how bad your anxiety can get in crowds."

Anelie's expression softened, "What are you talking about?"

Kiara stepped back smirking at the Petrova

Anelie was taken from the moment when her phone began to sing. A photo of Katherine and Anelie appeared on the screen.

"I'll be right back, Cassie." She explained getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to my Mother," Anelie answered her voice cold.

Cassie watched at Anelie rushed off disappearing around the corner

"Someone is a Mommy's girl." Marissa sneered

Kiara sighed and looked to Cassie, "She has not changed much. Though I must admit, she seems stronger."

Cassie shrugged a shoulder, "She's a strong girl. Anelie knows how to tell someone to fuck off without apologizing for it. Though, I've only known her for a couple years. Obviously, you know a different side of her than I do."

A hint of a smile formed over Kiara's lips, "You have no idea."

Anelie poked her head inside a small room and sighed of relief as it was dark and not soul was inside. She slipped in and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Hi Momma," She answered

"Hi baby," Katherine replied, "How's your first day going? I just wanted to check on you."

"Mom—we have a problem," Anelie announced her mother's smile on the other side quickly faded and concern took over, "What's going on?"

"Do you remember Kiara Bradley?"

"How could I forget, they only tried to kill us. Why?" Katherine demanded

"Because she's here—at my school."

"Anelisia, that's impossible. I made certain they were dead." Katherine admitted casually.

"Not certain enough because I just had a full conversation with her."

"Momma, what should I do? I'm freaking out over here." Anelie panicked

"Don't freak out, did she try anything?"

Anelie shook her head, "No, she just talked to us. Though it was very cryptic."

Relief washed over the mother, "Alright, I'm coming to get you. Wait outside of the school—I'm leaving now." Katherine said grabbing her car keys and pulling open the front door of the castle she rushed down the steps.

Anelie sighed, "Okay, Mom, I love you."

Katherine slid into the driver's side and started the engine, "I love you too, baby." she said hanging up and tossing the phone onto the passenger's seat.

Every muscle in Katherine's body tensed, she was angry that her plan to have the Bradley's killed fell through and nobody cared to inform her about it. After hearing the news of their reappearance from Anelie, the memories flooded Katherine's mind.

 ** _1715, England_**

 _"Mama" Anelie cried held back by two vampires gripping her arms._

 _Anelie watched as her mother, hands tied above her head and tears dripping down her cheeks, was being tortured._

 _"Your mother deserves everything that is coming to her, stealing the moonstone from Klaus was a big mistake and until you—Katerina give it up, I will not think twice about sparing your life!" another vampire, a foot soldier to Niklaus, yelled._

 _Katerina shuddered at the vampire's voice as it sent a shiver down her spine._

 _She knew in that moment her life after two centuries would see its end, but she did not care about her life she cared for her baby's life more. If she knew Anelie would be safe, the vampire did not care what happened to her._

 _"Where's the moonstone," The evil-eyed vampire demanded gripping a wooden stake, holding the sharp end under Katerina's chin making her look into his eyes, "I do not have it anymore, I told you. I gave it to a witch—"_

 _"Lies!" he growled through his teeth_

 _Katerina chuckled dryly looking at him through her fallen bangs, "You think I'm lying— fine, you can torture me day and night for the rest of my life and still my answer will remain the same. I do not have the moonstone. The witch I gave it to lives in a cottage ten miles south of London in the woods."_

 _"And why should we believe you?" he demanded taking the stake away from her chin._

 _"Because I do not have another answer for you..." Katerina answered her soft English voice trailing off._

 _Anelie listened and watched hastily, hoping that he would untie the Vervain ropes and let her mother free. But instead—her eyes widened as more and more tears began to rise. The vampire raised the stake high into the air the point aiming at its naturally claimed target._

 _Anelie screamed and thrashed, the holds on her arms tightening turning her olive skin pale white. "No, no, no! Please—no—Mommy!" Anelie cried hysterically_

 _"Kill her Kiara!" the vampire growled through his teeth_

 _"Gladly," Kiara smirked_

 _Katerina's eyes widened as she watched the sight in front of her_

 _Kiara released her grip ready to beat the little Petrova. Anelie was done, having already been beaten she let the younger vampire rule her. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, tensing her body waiting for the impact._

 _Nothing met her, her eyes shot open when she heard necks snapping. Anelie watched both Vampires fall to the ground. She looked up at a girl. Long brunette, wavy hair and golden brown eyes that mimicked her mother's perfectly._

 _"Momma…?" Anelie whispered_

 _The girl smiled down at Anelie before turning away. At supernatural speed, she went at the other much younger vampire that victimized Katerina sinking her teeth into his flesh tasting his vampire blood flowing down her throat._

 _The girl threw down the vampire, dried of blood but would heel and recover quickly. She untied the Vervain ropes her fingers burning in the process._

 _"Who are you?" Katerina croaked_

 _The girl looked at her twin meeting her sad brown eyes, "A friend," she spoke simply. Katerina fell into her savior's arms feeling safe once again._

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut pushing back the tears, she stepped up onto the sidewalk, her heels clicking against the cement as she rushed up to the school. All the fears from that very day appearing again, it frightened her.

Anelie came into view and ran quickly over to her, it was strange to Cassie because she had no clue what was happening, but she went with it and watched Katherine pull Anelie into her arms not saying a word as to why she was there.

Katherine called a family meeting, Anelie laid on the couch her head being caressed in her mother's lap and Cassie at her feet, Stefan stood leaning on the couch behind them with a glass of bourbon in hand.

Elijah beside Elena on the couch across the way, Tatia stood beside the grand fire place. Caroline and Rebekah standing at the doorway arms crossed over their chests.

"I don't understand why we are fussing about this. Those people have no reason to come after you—Klaus got the moonstone." Stefan started

Tatia sighed, "They do not care about the moonstone anymore, what they care about is revenge."

Stefan shot her a confused expression, "Why?"

"Because I killed their eldest daughter when I saved Katerina the day they tried to kill her and Anelie," Tatia spoke up earning puzzled expressions from everyone but Anelie and Katherine.

"Is that true . . . You killed Kiara's sister?" Cassie asked trembling in her words

Anelie looked over at Cassie her eyes panning over to Tatia who stood across from her. She nodded, "Yes, it's sad but I did what I needed to do to keep my family safe." Tatia answered

Cassie shook her head, "Killing is not always the answer,"

"Maybe for you Cassie, being part of the supernatural is different rules aren't the same—something that you will never be able to understand." Anelie snapped.

"Anie please, don't be so harsh-" Stefan tried to plead

"No!" Anelie arose from the couch her mood turning dark suddenly, "It's true and all of you know it." Anelie turned to Cassie, "Anie you and I both know killing is a horrible thing—people get locked up for it." Cassie tried to tell her.

"Had Tatia not come to save us, both Momma and I would be dead. Tatia killed Kiara's sister because she and her family literally had my mother tied up and was torturing us both." Anelie reported, "We are Vampires, if anyone of us were to kill in cold blood we would compel our way out if it—but the only reason we do that is to protect our own and survive. I am a killer—I've done my fair share and then some. Am I ashamed of it? No. Do I regret anything? No. Because it's my nature—it is our nature—it's who we are especially and family means everything; when our family is in danger we do whatever, we must to save them and that is exactly what my auntie did."

Cassie stood up getting into Anelie's face both of their blood boiling, "I understand doing what you must to protect your family. But all those people you fed on, is that something you still do? I mean…couldn't you just drink animal blood?"

Anelie stepped back her fists clenched, her eyes growing dark from anger, "It's only enough to keep us alive we are not strong enough living on only animal blood. But, if you have such a problem with me and the way we are then why the hell are you my friend?" Anelie demanded her voice rising with every word spoken.

"Because you were alone, and I felt sorry for you," Cassie spoke softly

Anelie just looked at her, everyone else watched the girls, waiting to pull Anelie back from hurting her best friend, "That's the same reason we took you in Cassandra—you were left with nobody as for me, I had my family. I've always had my family—for five-hundred-years they have been more than enough."

Anelie's eyes transformed back to their original state, her hands loosened but her expression stayed the same. "Blood does not make a family, love does. I wanted to share that with you because how much I love you." Anelie insisted.

"I was fine alone; I didn't care about being alone—the last thing that I ever wanted was to become friends with someone who will not except the way that I am. I'll never change—even if I could. I'm not human and I never will be again. I'm happy as a Vampire and I don't need someone in my life who dislikes what I am."

Anelie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she then looked back at Cassie's. "You may befriend Kiara if you like—if her life means so much more than mine. However, there is a chance she will try something or someone from her family will. And if they do…" Anelie shook her head, "I won't hesitant to kill them." Her voice was cool, her eyes looking a bit brighter as the words fell off her tongue.

"What if I try to stop you?" Cassie challenged feeling defensive of the girl she barely knew.

Anelie glanced at her mother, Katherine knew exactly what she was going to say however hoped that she would not use those very words to someone whom she loved.

Cassie just stood there not knowing if she should be scared. Her heart was racing and all the Vampires in the room could hear. "You're right Mommy, it isn't right to say such a thing to someone I love."

Anelie leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cassie's cheek. "Don't do anything you'll regret." She warned, "or there will be hell to pay." Taking a piece of Cassie's hair and tucking it behind her ear.

Cassie let out a shaky sigh, "I should have never come here," Cassie spoke under her breath running out of the room and up to her bedroom.

Anelie sighed as she watched Cassie leave.

"Well that wasn't cryptic at all." Stefan murmured taking a swig of bourbon.

Elena watched her leave, feeling sympathy towards the human.

"You really know how to make your friend feel warm and fuzzy, don't you, Anelisia?" Rebekah mocked her niece.

Anelie rolled her eyes, "Spare me of your mockery, I scared her. But she knows that I would never hurt her."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Caroline insisted, "You threatened your best friend."

"Oh for the love of god—I know what I did. And I did so for good reason. Kiara is dangerous and by what happened today with her I know that she's up to something."

"That just seems so cold, Cassie is here all alone we are the only people that she has." Elena spoke compassionately.

"However it is the truth, Elena. Any one of us will come before Cassie." Katherine spoke lightly.

"Of course the only person who agrees with me is my own mother—hello!" Anelie demanded waving her arms, "Must I tell you all the horrific story of how Veronica had my mother tied up by Vervain ropes and almost watched me die at the hand of Kiara?"

"Anelisia, we get it." Tatia reprimanded, "Enough."

Anelie scowled, "I'll be in my room—if any of you would like to take my side come talk to me. Otherwise leave me the hell alone."


	6. Time Apart

_**I'm not completely thrilled with this chapter, but it is what it is. Please review! I want to know what you guys are thinking. Let me down nicely if you think its horrible and let me know your ideas if you hve any advice to help me better by baby! because this story is literally my baby!**_

Katherine knocked lightly on the door, "Anelie?"

"I wish to be alone." Anelie responded

"Please let us come in."

Anelie pondered for a moment and sighed, "Why should I?"

"Because we're your parents and we love you."

Stefan and Katherine waited for a response, but were left with silence.

She opened the door only to step into a light restrained room.

"Anelie what are you doing in the dark?" Stefan wondered as Katherine closed the door behind them.

He walked around to the other side of the bed sitting beside his daughter who had her back to him. Katherine laid down beside Anelie, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Anelie was irritated. She has always been an irrationally irritable person; the smallest of things could set her off. However, this was not so little. Her supposed best friend cared more about someone else's life than Anelie's. Anelie knew she had faults and that sometimes she flew off the handle without good reason, but this rubbed her the wrong way making the skin on her body crawl.

"Why do they always choose someone else over me?"

Katherine looked up at Stefan, whose eyes were filled with concern.

Stefan looked down at Anelie and let out an almost silent sigh, "Anelie listen to me,"

Anelie looked up at her father, her eyes red and cheeks puffy. "What you said to your friend was the truth, a very ugly truth." He paused, "And we all agree with you. Cassie is human and is still an outsider even though we try to make her welcome and a part of the family, she will never truly be one of us."

"B-but Cassie is my friend, I told her that I would protect her and never let anything happen to her. Now I say that if she gets in the way—if she tries to protect Kiara then I'll hurt her." Anelie protested contradicting her own words.

Stefan shook his head, "Baby, understand, what you just said—think about it. Kiara tried to kill you and your mother." He glanced to Katherine. "And someone who has just come into your life not too long ago said that she would try and stop you from protecting your family. Everything is said and done. I love you and your mother very much and I would do anything to protect our family that includes," using his fingers to symbolize the people being counted for, "Elena, Tatia, Rebekah, Elijah, and Caroline...and Damon if he were here." Stefan stated making his point clear.

"We have been a family far longer than Cassie has been around and nobody is going to ruin that." Katherine added, "Since 1864," Stefan said with a smile an arm holding Anelie close to him and his other on top on Katherine's hand that laid on Anelie's stomach.

Anelie sighed, "That's true, but I still feel bad for what I said to Cassie."

" _Please_ , you only took a page from the Katherine Pierce playbook." Stefan smirked lightening the mood

Katherine shook her head showing a sarcastic smile and Anelie giggled lightly, "I'm more like you than we like to admit." Anelie directed at Katherine, Katherine sighed shaking her head, "A little too much."

/

"I thought Anelie was my friend, someone that I could have by my side forever." Cassie wiped away the tears from her cheeks, being comforted by Elena which had been a surprise to her.

"But she's right and I know that all of you agree with her; there will be hell to pay if I do anything." Cassie said

Elena sighed, "I'm Sorry, Cassandra. Having you become part of our family has been Anelie's goal since the day she came rushing in the door excited that someone wanted to be her friend. Friendship and family mean the world to her. It's just the fact Kiara tried to hurt her mother she said those things and I'm sorry you had to hear it."

Cassie shook her head, "Don't be all of this is for the best I think...I needed this wake-up call." she sighed, and looked over at Elena meeting eye contact, "But our friendship will never be the same, Elena. We can try all we want to but we will never be as close as we once were."

Elena sighed, "One day there will come a perfect time to make everything right and both of you will find that thing where you will come together, and it will not only make the two of you close again, you will be closer than ever." Elena explained

"You think so?" Cassie replied her tone uncertain.

Elena nodded with a proud smile, "I'm sure of it."

Anelie sighed as she stepped out of her home and descended the steps at the back of the castle. She made way to the barn, where four horses were enclosed by worn wooden fences; their heads bent down grazing at the grass below their hooves.

She smiled when she laid eyes on her horse that slowly walked out from behind the barn, his tail swinging from side to side.

She wondered in closing the fence behind her as she walked past the others Anelie greeted each by placing a hand over their snouts and petting them gently.

She stopped at her white horse, one hand lying on the side of his nose the other gently gliding over the top of his head. Artemis was the name she picked out for him. The Greek Goddess of the Moon.

She sighed admiring the beauty that he was, a white beauty that looked exactly like the one she had from four hundred years ago. Though his name was Helios, Anelie also called Pegasus because she had always dreamed of a horse with gorgeous white wings; even being a vampire and living in a world with an abundance of supernatural beings. A Pegasus always seemed like a stretch. Though that didn't stop the Vampire from dreaming, there was always enough stretching when it came to her imagination.

After bringing him into the cool barn and brushing him she placed a saddled Artemis.

She held her hand on both ends of the black-leather costume-made saddle and hoisted herself up without a stepping stool beneath her; she swung her leg over before adjusting herself.

Starting off with a walk out to the open, the horse began to trot, loving the fact that he was finally being shown some good love by his owner.

"Alright Artemis, you ready for this?" Anelie asked leaning over to his head.

She gripped the reins firmly, kicked her feet on the sides of the horse and off they went. Anelie smiled as the wind whipped her hair behind her, and thrill made her undead heart race with excitement; nothing but open field lay ahead of them.

She signaled the horse to make and U-turn after a certain distance from where the castle looked small at the horizon.

As Anelie approached the castle further the silhouette of her mother came into a view.

Anelie directed her aim to where her mother was standing, a smile plastered on her face again with pure excitement.

She slowed Artemis down to a trot, "Hi Momma." Anelie greeted.

Katherine crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at Anelie, "What?" Anelie questioned innocently

"Shouldn't you be at school with Cassie?" Katherine demanded

Anelie rolled her eyes and groaned tilting her back then up again.

"Anelie don't give me that. You asked for a normal life and I'm giving that to you; why aren't you in school like you are supposed to be?" Katherine again demanded of Anelie

Anelie sighed, "I just don't feel like being at school today, mom. I haven't spoken a word to Cassie since the fight and I really am not in the mood to get into it with her right now because I know that if we talk that is exactly what it is going to lead to."

"You cannot avoid her forever Anelie, the sooner you to come to terms with what happened the better." Katherine assured

"I understand that, Momma, I do, but I needed to clear my head and I think. Time apart from each other is good. I'll see her when she gets home and then I'll talk to her, okay?" Anelie offered, "The time needs to be right and as of right now...it just isn't."

Katherine sighed and shook her head, backing off. "Okay Anelisia, it is your choice." Katherine turned on her heel and made way back into the castle, closing the heavy wood door behind her.

Anelie sighed bringing her shoulders down, she signaled her horse to turn left and head back towards the open fields.

"What's going on with Anelie, why isn't she at school?" Stefan wondered as he met Katherine while she entered the parlor, "She just wants time alone; says she will work everything out with Cassie when the time is right."

"And skipping school is the answer?"

Katherine let out a small chuckle, "I don't think education is at the top of her to-do list right now, Stefan. Last night was—intense,"

"I know it was," Stefan sighed, "I just think school is a good outlet right now, not isolation and horseback riding."

"That's been the way Anelie has dealt with things since she had ridden a horse for the first time, it's better than going on a ripper rampage and killing a whole town's population." Katherine protested making Anelie's doing seeming harmless compared to the past that she endured.

"Alright, I see your point. But here is my question: What do we do about Cassie befriending Kiara? This could potentially put all of us in danger especially yourself and Anelie." Stefan questioned.

Katherine sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I think we have established that this is a danger to us, but honestly there is no possible way to prevent a friendship—if one is even made."

Stefan showed a smirk

Katherine cocked her head, "I know that face,"

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, "Stefan what are you planning?" Katherine demanded

He shrugged his shoulders pressing his lips into a flat line

"Stefan Salvatore, tell me now!" Katherine said with the slightest giggle lacing her words, "Come on Katherine, you know." Stefan insisted

Katherine pondered for a moment, she bit down with human teeth on her bottom lip; and then it hit her.

"Stefan don't," Katherine demanded

"Why?"

Katherine sighed, "Just don't, at least not right now. Let's talk this little plan of yours over with Anelie, and even then, let's only do this if the friendship even begins as of right now Kiara just meant Cassie."

Stefan sighed, "Fine, we shall talk to our daughter about it tonight." He said stepping forward wrapping his fingers around Katherine's shoulders.

Katherine let out an uncontrollable smile and shook her head biting down on her bottom lip, "The things you talk me into doing—,"

Stefan smirked, "I know—because you cannot deny my charm and irresistible looks."

She scoffed, "You want to bet Salvatore?" Katherine played stepping away from him

"Yes, because I know for a fact you cannot resist me, that, is why you've been with me all these years,"

Katherine put on a straight face and began walking away from him.

"No, no, no. Where do you think, you're going?" Stefan demanded taking Katherine's arm in his grasp

She spun around meeting Stefan's green moon pools. He pulled her close, holding her body to his with his free arm, "I'm stronger than you, and I can easily break away from your grasp." Katherine threatened

Stefan raised his eyebrows in question, a sly smirk on his lips, he leaned down, their faces now just centimeters from touching

"I dare you, Katerina Petrova." He whispered

Katherine said nothing, her eyes going from his lips to his eyes she leaned in closer, "Dare declined Stefan Salvatore."

That was his Queue; he lost himself in the moment crashing his lips to hers. Katherine giggled as he lifted her up pushing her agents the wall his body holding her in place. Her fingers running through his dark hair, legs wrapped around his waist.

Stefan caressed Katherine's cheek with one hand and the back of her neck with the other; she pulled away and smiled deviously at the man in front of her.

Stefan took his hands from her neck and cheek and wrapped them around her waist blurring up into their bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed after shutting the door behind him. Ripping off his shirt and throwing it on the floor she followed his actions. Watching him crawl onto the bed and over to her she took his face into her hands kissing him as she fell back onto the bed.

Her hands moved down working at his belt, within seconds he was naked.

Now it was Stefan's turn, rushing to rip off her pants he threw them to wherever, sliding down her panties off her tan legs.

He took a single hand behind her back as he kissed the side of her mouth and down her neck, Katherine let out soft moans enjoying the feel of his skin agents her.

"God I've missed this." She moaned

Stefan looked down at her, his eyes changing into dark moonstones, black veins rising beneath; he opened his mouth revealing his white canines.

Her heart raced with anticipation and thrilling excitement. Positioning himself over her, Stefan brought his mouth down to where her neck meant her shoulder smelling the sweet smell of blood beneath Katherine's skin he sank his teeth into her flesh, as he heard her scream and moan his name at that same moment.


	7. Frenemies

Cassie sighed as she held her books in hand walking down the crowded halls to her third-period class.

Her mind kept bringing flashbacks of the previous day, that little talk with Anelie had been getting to her all day and Cassie has been tempted multiple times to call Elena or even Katherine and ask them to come pick her up so she can lock herself in her room and just let it all out.

Cassie was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a light tap on the shoulder, she turned her head and smiled softly only for it to vanish as she remembered last night.

"Hey Cassie, what's going on?" Kiara asked her voice surprisingly cheerily

Cassie shrugged, "Just going to Algebra, you?"

"Me too silly, we have the same classes together remember? Speaking of which you have looked nothing but sad today, is everything alright?"

"It's just family issues..."

"Ooh? Well where is Anelie; I haven't seen her at all today." Kiara asked

Cassie shook her head taking a seat at her desk, "She decided to stay home, she and I got into a fight and that's why I'm just not in a very good mood today."

"If you do not mind me asking, what was your fight about?"

"It's complicated and truth be told I'm not even certain why I picked the fight. But it happened, now I have to live with the consequences." Cassie shrugged off the conversation.

"I'm sorry to hear that…whatever this is between you and Anelie, it will pass. You guys seem close."

"You know…Anelie's aunt said the same thing." Cassie recollected.

Kiara shrugged a shoulder, "Well because it's true. I saw the way you two interacted with one another. You're like sisters."

Cassie pressed her lips into a flat line and nodded, "Yeah…" She then smiled softly, "We kind of are. Thank you, Kiara."

"Of course, and if you would ever like someone to talk to…about anything, you know where to find me." Kiara offered

Cassie frowned, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," Kiara smirked

Cassie sighed, "What is it between you and Anelie…your history?"

Kiara eyed the human, "Something tells me you already know."

Cassie shrugged a shoulder, "Anelie told me that her Aunt killed your sister…and that you and your family tried to murder Anelie and her Mother."

"Well, it's true, if that was what you were looking for," Kiara spoke with a casual voice, it sent shivers up Cassie's spine.

"That was part of what I was looking for…but also I'm wondering why."

"You seem like this is such a casual conversation," Kiara replied, "You've been around Vampires for a while I take it."

"Two years…"

"That's a long time for a human."

"Listen, my history with Anelisia is quite complicated; why we tried to kill her and Katerina is a story for another time. Again…it's very complicated."

It was then the bell rang and their teacher got right to work, picking up where they left off the previous day.

/

That night Anelie joined her parents and Tatia in the kitchen helping to prepare the night's dinner and a big one at Anelie's request.

She stood at one side of the Island chopping up herbs to put into Stefan's special spaghetti sauce.

Stefan was shredding fresh parmesan; Katherine and Tatia stood by the stove waiting for a big pot of water to boil for the noodles while seasoning and cooking the ground turkey and Italian sausage.

"Have you spoken to Cassie at all?"

Anelie shook her head glancing up at Stefan, "No, I actually haven't seen her at all today." She answered simply going back to chopping up fresh basil that added to the wonderful aroma lingering in the kitchen.

"This place is not that big Anelie." Katherine spoke, "You really do need to talk to her, and the tension between the two of you is unbarring. You can practically cut it with a knife."

Anelie groaned looking up at her mother, "I told you, I will talk to her. Both of us just need time. What I said was harsh, however, true, I'll speak to her after dinner...maybe we can break the ice with this dinner since we will all be sitting together."

Katherine nodded turning back to mixing up the meat making sure it was all cooked, "Good idea, the two of you need to find some common ground."

Anelie let out a sharp breath walking around the island with the chopping board in hand, she swept all the contents into the pan of sauce, "I understand, trust me I do...but, why do I have to be the one to say something first...after all Cassie is the one being unloyal."

Tatia glanced at Katherine who glanced back at her for a moment before looking back to her daughter whom now stood across the island again bagging the rest of the herbs. "Yes, I suppose that is true, but I think if you say something," Katherine paused for just a moment, "I think she will see just how much you care for her. Trust me, sweetheart, you will be glad that you did it." She looked to Tatia for confirmation, "Right?"

Tatia nodded, "Your mother is right, you will regret everything if you don't,"

Stefan, wiping off his hands with a dish towel, made eye contact with his daughter, Anelie glanced to him for help. "If you want my opinion: it is up to you Anelie, however, your mother being your mother; I would take her advice if I were you."

"Is nobody going to take my side?" their daughter demanded

"No one is taking sides, this is between the two of you, Anelisia. But to disperse the tension a little just go talk to her. For me." Katherine pleaded; Anelie gave up trying to argue with her mother, it would not do any good and she was sure by now that her mother was going to be the one winning this fight.

/

As Anelie made her way up the staircase her heart began to race. She lifted her hand up nervously and knocked lightly waiting for an answer.

"Come in," Cassie answered not bothering to ask who it may be on the other side of the door.

Anelie grasps the knob and pushed the door open, the atmosphere was so different walking into Cassie's room now. It was heavy and it only made Anelie feel worse about what she had said.

Cassie looked at her friend speechlessly; she didn't know what to say. Anelie sent her a friendly smile which put Cassie just a little bit at ease.

"We need to talk...and to start—" Anelie was interrupted by Cassie

"Anelie stop, we do not need to have this big talk, okay? It is what it is. There is nothing we can do about it."

Anelie was stunned, "I'm trying to apologize to you Cass, why can't you just let me?"

"Because you don't mean it; what you said, you meant every word of it, and guess what, I'm going to be friends with whoever I want to and I do not care what you or any other person in this house says about it," Cassie admitted harshly.

Anelie let out a sharp breath, "Fine be friends with Kiara I honestly don't give a fuck anymore! You are beyond selfish, we took you in—an orphan and this is how you repay us?"

"You didn't have to." Cassie spat

"You're right, but we _did_!" Anelie finally shouted, "We did it because you were my friend and I care immensely for you and I felt horrible that your parents died. So, we took pity on you—my parents—my family welcomed you with open arms—a human! Look at what good that did."

Anelie turned on her heel and made way towards the door, she began out of the room when she stopped herself, looked over her shoulder glancing back at Cassie whom was also looking back at Anelie, "Think about that the next time you're talking to Kiara; How much of a danger you are putting my family and yourself in." She spoke harshly

With that Anelie slammed the door and stomped back downstairs to her family who awaited her.

 ** _Anelie:_**

I came bolting down the stairs, my blood was boiling and my heart was racing from the rage inside of me.

When I entered the kitchen, I found my mother looking over at me a hopeful glimmer in her eye that vanished instantly when she laid eyes on me.

"What happened?" She wondered setting down her glass of wine as she approached me ready to wrap her arms around me, "I just...I—ugh! All I want to do is rip out somebody's intestines and strangle them with it!" I blurted

She let out a sarcastic giggle, "Okay, baby, calm down. Now just take a deep breath, sit down and I'll get you something to drink,"

I nodded and sat down on a bar stool at the island. My fangs had descended and dark veins slithered down under my eyes. The urge to drink someone dry was slowly fading as I took in deep breaths and exhaled slowly.

I looked up to see mom set down a tall glass of red liquid and from the copper smell, I knew it was exactly what I needed to make my urge vanish completely.

I took the glass in hand and little by little I drank every drop, feeling myself changing back to normal.

"Alright, now that you have got a little blood in your system...what happened?" Daddy wondered leaning over the counter adjacent from me. I glanced at him and sighed softly, looking down for a moment to gather the words, my eyes soon met his again.

"She didn't give me a chance to apologize...when I was about to, she completely cut me off and basically told me that she will be friends with Kiara whether we like it or not," I admitted

"She's made her choice Anelie, she's chosen her side...and the consequences will come sooner or later," Tatia spoke softly but sternly I nodded as I looked over my shoulder.

"What's going to happen if—if Kiara's parents try to kill you, Mama?" My voice was trembling at the words.

Mama sat down on the stool beside me and let out a slow breath, "I don't know, but whatever happens we are going to fight until it is all over. Good or bad I will do everything to protect you. Even if—"

"Don't say it." I pleaded in a whisper, "Don't tell me that is your plan!" I demanded tears now dripping down my cheeks. I jumped off the stool and looked around at everyone, "None of you can say it, or use that as an explanation to me!" My arms dangled at my sides, hands curled into tight fists growing white from the pressure.

"If we must fight, then I will be fighting too, alongside all of you. There is nothing you can say or do to stop me. Even if you lock me up I'll find a way to be standing right beside you." I elaborated.

"Our job is to keep you safe, you're the child. It is our duty as your guardians." Elijah added quickly

"I've been sixteen years old for five hundred years Uncle Elijah, I'm more grown up and older than most of the people in this room. Compared to me they are babies in this mix. Stop trying to protect me. I'm strong enough and you know it." I defended myself.

"We know you are Anelie but even in the eyes of us "babies" you must be kept safe, no harm must come to you," Elena replied.

I looked up at my mother who was looking directly at me, tears forming in her eyes, "Let me help, mommy. I can promise you that nothing bad will happen to me if it comes down to us having to fight against Kiara and her psychotic family."

"Anelisia," She began bringing her arms around me I let my arms slither around her waist as I tilted my head and looked up at her, "When the time comes, that is when the decision will be made to chain you to a chair and lock you up, or let you come along and fight." She giggled, "But until the danger is actually upon us, let us enjoys this time, alright? With or without Cassie, surely, she will come around...I'm sure she will not want to spend the rest of her days with us locked away in her bedroom, right?"

I nodded in agreement with my mother, she brought both her hands down caressing my cheeks wiping away the tears from under my eyes, "I love you." She spoke to me in our born Bulgarian language, I smiled up and replied, "I love you too, Momma."

She kissed me on my lips. I could remember my friends back home finding it strange that I would kiss my mother on the lips, it was foreign to be judged for something like that. I kiss my Daddy on the lips too, I remember watching friends cringe when I would say goodbye to my parents or family. I did it with Tatia and Rebekah too. It was just that thing from my childhood that I never stopped doing.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Please review with questions or comments, I would love to read them!**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	8. Good Morning, Class

It has been two weeks since the fight and Cassie and I have yet to make up, this has completely torn us both apart and I don't know how we will ever resolve this, come to terms, and go back too normal.

We speak yes, but when we do, it's like we're strangers. As if our pasts never happened and all that has come of us is that stupid fight, and that stupid thing that I said. Cassie is practically my sister and we must make up somehow, I'm just not sure how to do it."

Today Rebekah offered to take Cassie and me to school, it was our final school day before Winter break. Maybe during our break of doing nothing, Cassie and I can find some common ground and get along again.

"Thank you, Auntie!" I said getting out of the Black Denali.

"You're welcome darling, have a good day, both of you!" She chimed back

Cassie and I went our separate ways into the school, as usual she went around entering the side doors as I just kept to the front of the school.

"Anelie," A voice called as I stepped through the double doors I turned to my right to see that same brown-eyed brunette coming my way with a bright smile on her face, "Hi, Angel." I said

"How are you, I understand you and your sister are still not on good terms, right now?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I hope to resolve this little problem of ours soon, you know with the holidays in our midst." I said

Angel nodded, "Yes, and not to be sound like a creepy stalker but, I'm on the yearbook committee and I saw that your birthday is on the twenty-fifth?"

I giggled lightly, "Yes as a matter of fact it is."

"Well if I recall correctly Princess Anelisia also had that same birthday."

My cheeks began to grow hot.

"Y-yes I suppose it was, but as I said weeks ago she is my ancestor," I answered

Angel giggled, "You're her Doppelganger!" She insisted, "You have to be, born on the same day and looking exactly like her. Don't tell me it's only a coincidence, Anelie."

I mentally sighed of joyful relief, "I won't say that, in fact I'm sure it is true. My mother seems to think that is the case too, after all she herself is a doppelganger—her sisters too, their triplets." I explained

"Identical?"

"The only way to tell them apart from one another is their hair." I explained, Angel laughed, "Well I would love to meet them and if you don't mind I would love to interview you and dig up some more information about your family history, I think it would make a great read in the yearbook and maybe even more things for the school newspaper."

I nodded, "Of course I think that would be awesome. My mother and her sister Tatia know far more about our family history than anyone. The same can't be said for my auntie, Elena."

Angel squealed with excitement throwing her arms around me, "Thank you so much Anelie! You have no idea how much this means to me; I cannot wait to write about this! When can I come over?"

I laughed at her cute enthusiasm, "Let me talk to my parents and I'll get back to you on that, I'm sure it won't be till after break is over with though. That is unless you aren't busy before Christmas."

"Any time before Christmas works great for me! Please get back to me as soon as you can, I cannot wait!"

"Yes of course I will, now we better get to class or we're going to be late." I said Angel nodded in agreement and we walked beside one another to the third floor as she informed me of what questions she might ask my mother and her sisters, during that time I simply nodded enjoying her company.

When I stepped into the room I stopped as I eyed someone. He had light brunette almost blond hair. He sat in the middle of where most of the talking was taking place. Wearing a cheeky grin, he was the center of the conversation.

I approached him, holding my books tightly to my chest. I wasn't nervous, but I didn't want to come off as a bitch to her either. He looked new, and I did not want to be the one to piss him off.

"Um, excuse me?" I said softly, He looked up at me, "Yes?" He answered with an unsure look in his eyes.

"Not to sound rude, but you're sitting in my seat," I responded simply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I just sat down wherever—I didn't realize there were assigned seats." He explained gather his things quickly. The people around him rolled their eyes, "Ms. Princess—you get whatever you want when you want it, don't you?" a girl spat.

I glanced at her and put on a smile, "You are damn right, I do. And you look delicious—keep it up and your blood will be pouring down my throat."

The boy eyed me, I grinned, "Does everyone know you're a Vampire?"

"Everyone who knows about Vampires, yes. Otherwise the others are completely oblivious." I explained sitting down in my seat. He began to move to a seat down the row. "Sit next to me, you don't have to run away from me." I giggled

The boy's cheeks turned shades of pink, "I wasn't running away…I just didn't know if that seat was taken."

I shook my head, "It's all yours."

"You aren't going to drink my blood, are you?" I smirked, "I prefer to feed on delicious human girls…they taste better." I looked over my shoulder at the girl sitting behind me who had thought she was going to get a rise out of me. I winked at her as she glared. a mischevious smirk slithered across my lips. A part of me wanted to follow through with my threat and pierce her neck. I knew she wanted me to do it, there was no hiding that. After all, she was a Vampire too.

He sat down and laid his books on top of the desk chuckling nervously, "Thank you, Anelie."

I looked at him with wide eyes, shocked and my heart was racing, "You know me?"

"Of course, after all, you are the _doppelganger_ of the Princess, are you not?"

I laughed shrugging my shoulders, "Is that what people are saying about me now?"

He returned it, "That is what it seems, besides the whole Vampire thing."

I smiled softly at him, "Don't be fooled by the people at this school—everyone of them are followers who have boring lives and love to gossip about other people."

"I guess that means you're one of them then?" The boy questioned

"Like hell…I like keeping to myself and the few friends that I have. Less drama and bullshit that way."

As soon as he was about to speak the bell rang and last minute students rushed into the room and Ms. Malloy started off with a "Good Morning Class." expecting everyone to return the greeting.

"Good morning." We all said in unison.


	9. New Friends

_**Hey guys! So I know that this story moves kind of slow, but I promise it does get better. Please hold on and just enjoy the Katherine-that is after all why I wrote it. and her Motherly concern for Anelie. Please Review!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

* * *

Cassie sighed as she listened to the conversation between Anelie and the boy next to her. It was nice to hear her friend laughing and seeing her real smile, but, it upset Cassie that she was not the one doing so. It was always Cassie that made Anelie laugh like that; it was like their treasure and it hurt to hear her laughing and being genuinely happy without her there.

The class went by slowly, Ms. Malloy warned Anelie and her friend to stop talking just fifteen minutes into the period, then again, several minutes later and the third time made the entire class uncomfortable. She yelled at Anelie and the boy whose name is Darien, telling them to stop the disruption because it was completely silent in the room as everyone was working on research papers.

That's when Anelie rose from her chair and made way to the front of the room, she took Ms. Malloy aside whispering something to her before returning to her seat continuing the conversation with Darien, and Ms. Malloy did not have a care in the world about it any longer.

Cassie knew that Anelie had used her vampire privileges and compelled the teacher.

Darien questioned it a couple times and Anelie swiftly swept it under the rug informing him that she had an upper hand when it came to getting her way. Making a joke out of it saying, "I always get what I want."

Darien grinned and Anelie put on her most mischievous grin.

 ** _Later…_**

Anelie started out of the main entrance she decided that it being such a gorgeous day out that she would walk home while Cassie decided to go with Caroline to run a few errands.

"Anelie, hey wait up!" A masculine voice shouted several yards back. Anelie stopped and turned slightly, smiling when she saw Darien jogging towards her.

"Hey." He breathed out, trying to catch his breath once reaching the Petrova vampire.

"Why hello there Darien," She greeted

"Where you off to?" Darien asked beginning to walk alongside Anelie, "Home, and you?"

"Same, do you want a ride?" he offered

"My momma taught me to never get into cars with strangers." She smirked

"Oh, come on, I'm not much of a stranger anymore." He assured, Anelie only continued to smirk, "Please just let me take you home?"

Her smirk gradually transformed into a smile, "Fine," She sighed, "show me to your car."

"So where exactly do you live?" Darien wondered as he drove down the busy streets, "You'll see, just make a right at this intersection." She commanded and Darien obeyed.

Minutes later Darien passed the final neighborhood, now all that was left was open field and hills of green land most of which belonged to those of Petrova decent.

"You know the old castle is up here?" Darien spoke Anelie nodded, "Mmhm, it's beautiful. Most of this land is a part of the property."

"Yeah, it's amazing, I wonder if you can go in the castle?"

"You can, but people are living there. I heard the kids that live there go to our school."

"Just some random people live in that castle? That's weird to think about, it should have stayed within the family."

"Take a right at this gate," Anelie commanded

Darien did as told, he stopped at the closed iron gates. There was a speaker box and a dial pad, Anelie unbuckled herself and reached herself over Darien, he backed into his seat as much as he could to make room for Anelie, blushing at how close her body was to him.

She pressed a big green button and a woman's voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Momma, someone forgot to open the gates again, can you be ever so kind and let me in, please?"

"Of course, sweetie," Katherine said smiling

"Thank you!" Anelie chirped and sat back down.

Darien drove up to the castle parking just outside the front doors, "This is where you live?"

Anelie grinned, "Yup, my family was never stupid enough to sell this place. It has stayed with us through the generations."

They made way up the front steps and into the castle, Darien was in awe at the castles outside, but the inside was completely different. He had lived in Bulgaria all his life visiting places like this all-over Europe but never has he seen such modern yet original beauty in a place like this.

Darien was pulled from his thoughts when heels and another pair of footsteps began to echo through the entry, "Momma, Daddy…what's going on?" Anelie wondered

Stefan shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his arms, "Nothing at all, we were just curious of your new friend."

Darien stepped closer, extending his arm, "Sorry, rude. I'm Darien Valko"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my wife Katherine." Stefan introduced shaking the young man's hands

Katherine soon did the same showing a polite smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Darien,"

"Pleasure is mine," Darien returned

Darien turned to Anelie, "I thought your last name was Petrova?"

"It is, Stefan adopted me."

"Got it, now I understand." The boy replied.

Katherine smiled at the gentleman standing before her, he was polite.

Stefan being the protective man that he was over his girls, could not help but question the boy. To the protective father, the boy was being _too_ polite. But there was a part of him that appreciated it.

"Well, it's the start of your break, what were you two planning to do?" Katherine wondered innocently

Anelie exchanged glances with Darien, a smile forming she looked back to her parents, "I was thinking of going riding,"

"Well isn't that nice," Katherine said, "It's nice, _right_ Stefan."

"Yes, very nice. You two have fun." Stefan responded

"We will—oh and just so you know, Darien knows that I'm a Vampire." The younger brunette chirped

"What?" Katherine and Stefan exclaimed.

Anelie giggled, "Bye, love you!" She grabbed Darien's hand and rushed out to the back.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before, Darien?"

He nodded, "Actually I have, my parents and I owned a couple when I was younger."

"How funny, so did my parents. It was when we decided to finally move back home that I wanted to get into riding."

Anelie explained leading them into the pasture where all four horses were out. She went up to Pegasus, "This beauty is mine," Anelie said happily petting its snout

"She's gorgeous." Darien spoke

Anelie giggled bringing her head up from leaning on the horse's snout as she continued to caress

"Thank you, his name is Artemis, but I like to call him Pegasus."

"Where do you get Pegasus?" Darien questioned now brushing his hand over the horse's side.

"I have a wild imagination, but when I rode him for the first time I felt like I was flying. He and I shared a connection and I felt like he could read my mind…like we were bound to each other by something." Anelie went on to explain trailing off in a soft whisper.

Darien eyed Anelie curiously smiling softly at her, she was a very interesting girl and he wanted to know more about her. This was simply a glimpse into Anelie Petrova's life and he was intrigued.

/

"So, you know about me, now you. What's your story Darien?" Anelie wondered sitting beside him both atop their horses enjoying the crisp fresh air.

"Well, what would you like to know?" He shot back

Anelie sighed biting down on her bottom lip in thought, "Well, obviously, you know about Vampires…how did that come about?"

"I became one…" He blurted not giving a second thought.

"You don't sound happy about it." Anelie observed.

Darien shrugged a shoulder, "I was turned after my entire family was killed, another Vampire smelt the blood and found me on the verge of death. She saved my life."

"When was this?" Anelie wondered

"1645," He answered

"And you were born in?"

"1627, I was eighteen…what about you, when were you born?"

"I was born in 1493, I turned at sixteen."

"How did you turn?"

Anelie shook her head, pressing her lips together, "Selfish reasons…I wanted to be with my family forever…I had no desire to be courted by disgusting men."

"That's understandable, I don't blame you. There are perks to being a Vampire, especially in your case since your parents are Vampires too, are you can be with the people that you love forever. You don't have to worry about watching people die."

Anelie nodded putting on a slight smile, "Yeah, there is not a corner of my family that is not a part of the supernatural world. My aunties and uncles are all Vampires…Parents, I think I have some witches in my family somewhere too," She laughed and returned Darien's gaze.

Silence fell and Anelie began to feel weird, she turned away and blushed, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Darien shrugged, "Because I'm intrigued by you, Princess Anelie."

Anelie grinned, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"I figured it out after you told me the year you were born." He admitted

"Wow, you really gave your all on that one, didn't you Sherlock?"

"Sherlock? Really, Sherlock? That was the best insult that you could come up with?"

Anelie shrugged a shoulder, "I could have said worse."

A little bit after both decided to head inside, nightfall was already upon them. Darien helped Anelie feed the horses and place them back into their stalls for the night.

They came inside, warmth blanketed their skin. Anelie slipped off her shoes and Darien trailed behind her, about to go upstairs when they were stopped by a doppelganger, "Why hello Anelie, how was riding?"

"It was great, Auntie, this is my friend, Darien."

"Auntie? Isn't that your mom?" Darien wondered confusion written all over his face.

Anelie chuckled, "No, Elena this is my mother's little sister, Darien this is my Aunt, Elena."

Elena smiled and extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Darien,"

Darien smiled shaking Elena's hand, "Same to you."

"Oh, Anelie before I forget, your dad wanted to know if your little friend would be joining us for dinner?"

Anelie looked up at Darien, "Mr. Valko would you like to join us for dinner?"

Darien turned and took Anelie's hand into his bringing it up to his lips kissing the top, "It would be a pleasure Ms. Petrova." Darien played with a smile.

Anelie giggled

Elena awed at the scene, "Oh my god you guys are too cute!" she cooed putting a hand on her cheek.

Anelie shook her head, "Alright auntie, we will be upstairs if anyone asks."

Anelie and Darien made their way up the staircase

As the teens were about to make their way down the hall Elena shouted, "Keep your door open!"

Anelie whipped her head around looking down at a smirking Elena over the edge of the railing. She stuck her tongue out before continuing to her bedroom with Darien trailing behind her.

Darien comfortably settled himself on Anelie's bed after kicking off his shoes. Anelie giggled and climbed up seating herself beside him, "So what shall we do Mr. Valko?" She teased

Darien smiled letting out a small chuckle, he shrugged a shoulder looking around the room "I don't know…uh…homework? I know a few of our teachers assigned us some."

Anelie scoffed, "Homework, really? Come on its winter break, I don't want to get stuck dealing with homework."

"Well, then, what do you suggest?" He offered

Anelie repositioned herself so that she was now lying on her stomach, elbows to the bed and head resting on her hands

"How about…"

/

"Anelie has a boy in her room." Elena stated entering the main living room where everyone was lounging comfortably in front of a glowing fire.

"Say again?" Elijah said

Elena grinned

"Darien is in the room with her?" Katherine asked Elena nodded

"Yup, but don't worry, I told her to keep the door open."

"I don't see the problem; it isn't like she's going to get pregnant or anything—he's human. Like you said, right Katherine?" Caroline asked

"I think so,"

"Wait a minute hold on; who is this Darien dude?" Tyler demanded

"He's a friend of Anelie's; I guess they have classes together." Stefan informed

Rebekah smiled, "I think it's good that Anelie is making more friends, but I do feel sorry for Cassie."

"Speaking of, where is she?" Asked Matt

"Either in her room or the library studying as always; she's been racking her brain out studying for her Bulgarian class. I remember Anelie promised to help her out with it but…you know…" Rebekah said

Katherine sighed, "Should we do something about this, make the girls talk to each other and work this out? I mean I know I've said things like that before…but Anelie was never one to say something like that especially to Cassie."

"The girls will work it out, most likely later rather than sooner, all we can do is support them." Matt insisted

Katherine nodded in agreement

"Yes, and besides I think we would make matters worse if we push it," Caroline added

Stefan looked over at Katherine, she met his gaze smiling sadly at him, "Everything will work itself out Kat it always does."

"You're right, all of you are."

/

Later at dinner, Stefan sat at the head of the table, Katherine beside him and Anelie right across from Katherine. Darien sat beside Anelie. Everyone else sat scattered around the table.

"So, Darien, tell me, what is it about our Anelie that caught your eye?" Said Elijah, a hint of a smile forming

Darien cleared his throat, "Well um, I- I don't really know how to explain it, she was very intriguing. We hit it off from the start."

Anelie smiled, "We have all but one class together, Uncle Elijah." She informed

"Is that so?" Rebekah countered with a grin

Anelie shook her head giggling, "Yes as a matter of fact."

"This is completely off topic, but, how in the world does anyone tell you three apart?" Darien asked towards the triplets.

Tatia laughed, "It's hard sometimes, but usually it is by our clothes and hair that tells us apart from one another."

Elena laughed, "Yeah, that's why I decided to put red in mine, finally I'm not being mixed up with my older sisters."

"Of course, do not feel bad Darien, if you do mix us up; my own daughter seems to do it on some occasions." Katherine teased

Anelie scoffed, "So does daddy and everyone else here!"

"Let's not forget the time you called Tatia, Elena. For an entire day." She added quickly

Tatia laughed, "Damn, she sure threw you under the bus!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Darien looked beside him at Anelie who was smiling widely.


	10. Katerina Salvatore

"Must you leave already?" Anelie whined enjoying his company as they sat on the floor of her room conversing.

He nodded sadly, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I promise I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?"

Anelie showed a playful pouty face, "But we've had so much fun together today! Besides we do not have school tomorrow,"

"And what is why I promise to come see you tomorrow," Darien said standing from the spot in front of Anelie.

She sighed and held out her arms, Darien took them helping her up, "Okay…fine, maybe you can come over in the morning? It's my turn to make Breakfast,"

He laughed as he held Anelie's hands in his, "I'm making blueberry pancakes," She sang with a smile, he considered her eyes and took in the way they sparkled.

"What time is breakfast?" He gave in; Anelie smiled big, "Ten o'clock!"

Anelie lead Darien downstairs and outside, she stopped at the top of the steps, "Well I had a wonderful time Anie, thank you. Your family is great,"

Anelie smiled, "Thank you for keeping me company, I had great time with you, Darien."

He smiled leaning in, he kissed her gently on the cheek, catching her off guard her breath caught in her throat, "Goodnight Anelie." He spoke their faces only centimeters from each other,

"Until tomorrow," Anelie responded, he smiled at her before making his way down the stone steps and into his black Beamer.

Anelie retreated into the palace closing the large door behind her she sighed happily, leaning herself agents it.

Her thoughts went back to the day's events, she felt so happy and carefree, and Darien made her forget all the bad things that were happening around her, Kiara and the fight with Cassie. They could keep a good conversation with nothing but nonsense; she couldn't count how many times he had made her laugh until tears were pouring out of her eyes. It had been an awfully long time since the last time that had happened to her.

"You like him, don't you?" A voice said, tearing her away from her thoughts

Anelie looked over to see Rebekah and Katherine, she tried to hide her smile by biting down on her bottom lip however, she failed epically, "I wouldn't say that I like him just yet, but he is a really nice guy, a friend as of right now." Anelie informed

Katherine and Rebekah exchanged glanced with each other, "Everyone could see the way he looked at you and the way the two of you acted around each other was priceless," Rebekah grinned

"It's sweet Anelie, and you need someone like Darien to keep you out of a slump. Being that Cassie isn't much of a friend right now." Katherine acknowledged.

Anelie shook her head and let her smile show willingly, "Yes I suppose I do need someone like Darien. He is a very charming guy…do you not agree momma?"

"I agree very much, there is no doubt about that, all of us do." Katherine agreed

"I think that I am going to call it a night, goodnight mommy." Anelie said going into the arms of her mother, "Good night, Anelisia."

Anelie pulled away and smiled at Rebekah, exchanging a good night with her auntie, before heading back to her room.

Lying in bed Anelie turned over on her side, facing the large window that let in flooding light from the bright full moon her mind ventured off into the memories of the day. How it seemed so school-girl cliché. Boy and girl run into each other in the hallway, or new boy can't help but stare at the mysterious girl in class that catches his eye.

Behind Darien's eyes there had to be something and it would not be a surprise if Darien felt the same about Anelie Petrova.

Her mind ventured off to Kiara and her family—what if Darien was just—no…Kiara wouldn't use a boy to distract her that's far too easy. Even for Kiara's simple mind.

Anelie turned on her back lazily now starring up at the ceiling.

 _Cassie_.

Anelie grumbled at the thought, shaking her head to her subconscious she started to feel stressed when there was no reason to be; there shouldn't be. Maybe it was time for Anelie to sit Cassie down and talk; Anelie can apologize, or maybe Anelie could just compel Cassie and make her forget what she had said to her and then nothing would have changed and everything will go back to the way things were.

She sighed to herself. Snuggling under the warm comforter and her head sinking into the cool pillow she closed her eyes and let her body relax and fall into an abyss of dreams.

/

The Sun rose from the east casting brilliant rays of sunlight throughout Sofia. The sunrise was beautiful with the colors of pink and orange painting the sky.

Katherine turned over onto her side, her hand under her pillow she smiled softly when she saw that Stefan was still asleep. She moved her body closer to him, feeling the heat of his body radiate. The room temperate was at comfortable warmth, even being completely naked under only a sheet. The five-hundred-year-old Brunette sat up on her right elbow, leaned in and planted a warm kiss on Stefan's lips causing him to groan. She leaned back her left hand caressing his cheek; Stefan opened his green eyes to meet a pair of beautiful chocolate pools. His lips widened into a smile feeling his love's warm hand over his cheek, he brought his hand up and wrapped it around her wrist gently.

"Good morning," Katherine greeted.

"Indeed, it is," Stefan responded making Katherine giggle softly, He brought his lips to meet hers once again; grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of him, she chuckled through the kiss, loving the feeling of their bare skin making contact.

Katherine pulled away, "We should get up; Anelie is making breakfast."

Stefan groaned and made his grip on Katherine tighter, "No, let's stay in bed for a while longer, food can wait—I'm hungry for something else." He smirked

Katherine laughed and shook her head, "Nope, not this time; Darien is coming over again and Anelie really likes him."

"And you are okay with her liking this boy?"

Katherine scoffed, "Stefan she's five-hundred-years-old…I think it's okay if she has a boyfriend."

Stefan rolled her eyes playfully, "I know—it's just—," He sighed, "If he hurts her, I will rip his head off."

Katherine shook her head and laughed, "No need for violence Mr. Salvatore, now—get your lazy ass up and get dressed!" she demanded sliding off the bed and making her way over to the adjoined bathroom, Stefan blurred in front of Katherine blocking her way into the bathroom. "I, Mrs. Salvatore am not lazy. I think you mistake me for someone else." He said pushing her body against the cool door frame.

Katherine was taken by surprise for a moment, a smile twisting on her lips, "Mrs. Salvatore?" She repeated.

Stefan stopped, admiring her eyes and nodded, "Why not? We've been together for a hundred and fifty years—we have a daughter together—let's make it official."

She about melted in that moment; the thought about what it would be like to be married to Stefan had been in the back of her mind for many decades. He had adopted her daughter as his own long ago and it has been since then they have been together.

 _let's make it official_

Katherine leaned up and kissed Stefan once again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Excitement and happiness over took her, she couldn't help herself, she squealed happily when they pulled away from each other. Stefan smiled down at her, admiring the grin on Katherine's face. She looked gorgeous with such a glowing smile.

 _Katerina Salvatore_


	11. In the Mornin, I'm makin Pancakes!

Anelie had woken up to the bright rays of sunlight casting into her room a few hours ago, she opened her curtains a little wider to let the sun's light take over every corner of her bedroom. Promising that she would be making breakfast this morning and knowing that Darien would be joining the castle soon she went to work to prepare yet another meal for the people she loved most. Yes, their main meal came mostly from a bag or fresh from the veins of victims they chose but, human food was nice to have scattered around their Vampire Food Pyramid.

Anelie had already been cooking for almost an hour, a big pile of blue and strawberry pancakes was piled high on plates inside the oven to keep fresh.

Bacon now sizzled on the pan and coffee was ready and brewed and for the occasion of the holidays—Anelie's most favorite time of year—she made her family's favorite ginger bread coffee. Something she had become addicted too, but refused to buy from the store so she came up with a way to make it at home.

"I smell bacon," A feminine voice sang Anelie looked over, smiling, knowing who it was immediately.

"Good morning baby," Katherine greeted going over to the stove where her daughter stood, Anelie leaned up and kissed her, "Good morning Mamma, sleep well?"

Katherine nodded taking a seat at the island, "I did, thank you for asking."

"Where's daddy, he isn't still sleeping, is he? Darien is going to be here soon."

Katherine took the mug of warm blood that Anelie slide in front of her, she giggled, "Don't worry he's awake. He'll be down soon he's just taking a quick shower."

Anelie nodded.

Pancakes and bacon were hot and ready, all that was left was to make the eggs, Katherine said that she would take care of it so Anelie could go and make herself look presentable; her mother looked—as always—beautiful just rolling out of bed.

Anelie quickly took a shower, dried and curled her hair, picked out an outfit and did up her make up.

A knock sounded from her door and without asking who it was, Anelie invited them in. The person stepped in and closed the door; Anelie stood between her closet doors going through her selection of dresses.

"Good morning,"

Anelie turned recognizing the voice; she went wide eyed out of surprise, "Darien! I wasn't expecting you for another hour!"

He chuckled

"I was going to look all put together for you" She whined playfully

He laughed and approached her, "You look amazing as you are; I thought I would get to see you in some sexy lingerie this morning though," he joked

Anelie scoffed and slapped his chest, "That's for boyfriend's eyes only—sorry," she teased

Darien shook his head, "You and your little hints,"

Anelie pushed herself away and ended up grabbing a short, red form-fitting dress that was long sleeves and a hood.

Rustling through her drawer she grabbed a pair of black tights, "Let me change I'll be right back," she commanded and shut the door to her bathroom

Darien sighed and shook his head smiling, biting down on his bottom lip.

When Anelie was dressed, she came out to find Darien lounging on her bed, right arm behind his head and legs crosses at his ankles, scrolling through his phone.

Anelie giggled, liking how comfortable he was around her, she climbed onto the bed beside him peeking up his screen, "Whatcha doin'?" She asked,

A grin grew across his face and without peeking up at her he responded, "Facebooking,"

"Do you have one?" He asked

Anelie shook her head, "No, I'm not really a social media person, I barley even pay attention to my cellphone." She admitted

Darien slipped off the bed along with Anelie, "Shall we go eat some pancakes?" Asked Anelie

Darien nodded and tossed his phone back onto her bed, "We shall," he replied, casually grabbing Anelie's hand and entwining their fingers.

The gesture surprised the vampire and caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach but she loved how her hand fit with his.

Together the two made way downstairs where the table was set and everyone was waiting to seat.

Once in the kitchen, Anelie sensed Cassie immediately, she smiled comfortingly over to the human girl, Cassie spoke nothing to her but curiosity over took her when she laid eyes on the boy next to her friend—he looked oddly familiar.

After two hours at the dining room table, Anelie and Darien helped to clean up. Darien met some common ground with Elijah—books and history were their topics. Turns out that hunky, Bulgarian-boy Darien Valko was quite the book worm. Shakespeare was his favorite writer. Though that was a bit cliché even for Anelie.

However, she liked the fact that Darien was getting along well with her family.

"Anelie, hurry, look!"

Anelie walked over to the large, floor to ceiling window in the dining room. Looking out it was clear blue skies and beautiful sun rays, but somehow is this cloudless day, little white dots floated down from the sky.

"That's strange…how is it snowing? There aren't any clouds." Said Anelie, her eyes scanning up at the sky

"Mother nature has a strange way of doing the impossible." Spoke Tatia

She leaned down, both of her hands on Anelie's shoulders, "The work of witches—Bonnie I'm sure wants us to have a white Christmas…didn't you say that was what you wanted for your birthday?" Tatia reminded.

Anelie smiled, "Yes that is what I wanted."

"Darien is a nice young man Princess; you don't find boys like him often—don't let him go, you never know he might just end up being your, Prince."

Anelie gave Tatia a sideways glance, shaking her head, "Just because I'm befriending this boy does not mean him and I will be together. Besides, in this family…happy ends just don't exist. Princess or not."

"I would not be so sure about that Anelie," Spoke another voice entering the room, Anelie and Tatia turned to Katherine and Stefan.

"And why is that?"

Katherine smiled and exchanged glances with Stefan before looking back at Anelie.

Their daughter gave them both a look of confusion, but a small smile peaked through, "What?"

Nights later, Anelie's eyes opened slowly seeing nothing but darkness around her. Her body comfortably sunken into the feather mattress below her, she sighed silently. Her eyes already adjusted and with the help of the full moon that glowed beams of comforting light right into her room she observed the sleeping boy beside her. He looked so innocent—like a sweet little child she smiled softly to herself, her mind shuffling through memories of the past few days.

Since she laid eyes on him—sitting at her desk on the last day of school before break—Anelie knew that there was something very special about him. He was too good to be true from the get-go.

It was four days ago that Darien had come over for the second time, and with that being a very eventful day, Darien had since asked Anelie to be his girlfriend. Yes, it seemed so cliché to ask her something so childish, but Anelie thought it was sweet of him and she accepted with no hesitation. Though at the same time she wondered if it was too soon.

Darien shared that his family, including his four-year old sister at the time was murdered by a serial killer who had been going around Europe targeting families and children. The eldest vampires recalled hearing about that man and hearing about the murders. Darien purposefully tracked down a Vampire when he was thirteen, found when he was fifteen and turned at eighteen. He then found the man that killed his family and tortured him until he was nothing but a head and a torso, screaming out in horrible pain. It was then in such a state Darien left him to die alone.

He missed his family more and Anelie wanted nothing more than to make him feel like he had that once again. Anelie made him stay and he enjoyed her company just as much maybe even more than Anelie enjoyed him being with her.

Anelie thought it was time her parents knew the truth about her new friend, and gave them a peace of mind when informing that Darien too was a Vampire. Born in 1645.

And then, it was last night that he and Anelie shared a very intimate night together. From the beginning Anelie felt more than comfortable around him and Darien was falling hard for this Petrova-Vampire. Touching each other's body and Anelie running her fingers through his hair when they kissed felt incredible; the way Darien gently caressed her body as she laid on top of him. Their warm skin pressed against each other. Electricity sparked through them with every touch that came upon them.

Biting down on her lower lip, she turned over onto her back, realizing that she was still naked under her warm comforter; she shook her head, her grin growing wider and a soft giggle slipping through her lips as she now gazed up at the cluster of green glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling.

"Why so smiley?" asked an awakened Darien

Anelie snapped her eyes over to him, her heart racing, she bit down harder on her bottom lip shaking her head slightly, "Just thinking," she replied in a whisper

"What about?" he questioned with growing curiosity in his voice.

Anelie repositioned herself back on her left side, "Us," she answered simply Darien showed a smile, "Can't get enough huh? You have to do it subconsciously?" He joked

Anelie scoffed and hit his chest playfully; he quickly grabbed her wrist and held it tightly in his grip before she could pull away. Anelie scoffed again and flicked up her eyelids seductively, locking eye contact with him. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. He pulled her close making the space between them disappear, "This…" He whispered wrapping his hand around her waist. Gliding the tips of his fingers over the center indent of her back, she took in a sharp breath of air; arching her back. Goosebumps surfacing from head to toe.

Anelie broke the gaze from his eyes and softly touched her lips to his. Gently taking in handfuls on his hair into her hand; Darien licked Anelie's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Anelie obliged by opening her mouth wider allowing him an all access that was far from needing permission.

Darien pulled away from Anelie, gazing into her brown moon pools once again, he whispered, "Happy Birthday, Princess,"

Anelie smiled, "Merry Christmas, Darien,"

He leaned in once again; their lips meeting and not to again part for what felt like a wonderful eternity.

 ** _Katherine_**

It was Christmas morning, the atmosphere felt warm and happy—full of life so to speak. Everyone except Anelie and Darien were awake and I, being the impatient person that I was could not sit still.

Today marks the five-hundred and twentieth birthday of my Princess, Anelisia. And what I wanted most was to watch her open presents and love on her.

"Katherine stop fidgeting," demanded Tatia, "She will be down soon, if not in the next twenty minutes we will all go wake her up ourselves."

I sighed smiling, "I'm sorry—it's just an exciting day that's all."

"We know, we know—its Anelie's birthday today and she's how old again?" Asked Elena

I shook my head smiling bringing the mug of warm blood to my lips, "You don't wanna know." I stated before taking a nice long drink.

"No seriously, I'm curious." Elena pushed

I flicked up my eyes at Elena over the ridge of my coffee mug, bringing it away and licking my lips, "I'll let her tell you—she loves to tell people." I said with a grin

Elena shook her head chuckling

Footsteps were heard descending the staircase and just a moment later walked in the birthday girl and Darien hand in hand.

"Happy Birthday!" We all exclaimed in unison.

Anelie smiled big and laughed running into my arms.

"Честит рожден ден my love" I told her

"Thank you, Весела Коледа Мамо." She replied before I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She's Five-hundred and Twenty… _Damn I'm old_.

That's how many years it's been since the day Anelie was born, but, the memory that came along with her birth was the day that I told Trevor about how he was going to be a father—I still—to this day—remember vividly the smile he put on when I had finally told him; how happy he was to be told that he was going to have a child.

 _"_ _Katerina, no matter what—I'll stand by you the entire way through this." Trevor assured._

 _Katerina had insisted they go for a stroll around the gardens. It was spring, late April. The sun was shining and the beautiful pink color of Cherry Blossoms filled and covered the garden._

 _"_ _I do not want you to think—that just because we are expecting a baby means you have to ask for my hand. I love you Trevor, but I do not want to—,"_

 _Trevor chuckled and shook her head, "I had been thinking of a future with you the moment I laid eyes on you for the first time, Katerina. I love you so much and this child is proof of that love."_

 _Katerina smiled softly leaning into the hand of Trevor that was brought up to caress her cheek, "What will Niklaus say when he finds out? And Elijah—," Katerina began_

 _"_ _I promise, you will not have to worry about him darling; all you do need to worry about is keeping yourself and the baby healthy and happy. Not a moment of stressing I mean it."_

 _Katerina nodded, "I will not I promise."_

 _"_ _Good," Trevor spoke with a smile and he took her chin gently between his thumb and index finger bringing her lips to meet his._

"Mama?" chimed the gentle voice of Anelie, I looked up meeting her gaze, "Yes sweetie?"

"You were all spacy…is everything alright?" She asked

I nodded quickly, "Yes everything is perfect; I was just thinking."

She smiled and put her hand over mine, "I may not remember much of him—but I do miss him. Although I keep thinking about when he died…it's on repeat in my head,"

I had grown worried when Anelie informed me about this. He father was killed by Klaus, right in front of her. He did not care that Trevor's daughter was watching. In fact, he made her watch. He made the both of us watch, Anelie was eight.

We all sat in the living room, the big tree off in the corner lite with Red lights and ornaments collected from over the centuries.

Darien and Anelie were cozied up together on the couch which was weird for all of us to see her with a boy but we were going to have to adjust quickly. I could tell Darien felt something very special for Anelie and vice versa

Today was truly a relax day for everyone; No vampire drama, no fighting between Cassie and Anelie and we were all happy and to my surprise, they were getting along; chatting away at silly little things.

I leaned up cupping my hand around the side of my mouth bringing it to Stefan's ear, "Should we give Anelie her birthday present?"

"There's more?" Stefan joked I nodded laughing, "Yeah…remember—those things I found."

Stefan nodded, "Yes, I remember. Okay well should we bring her upstairs then?"

"Anie, sweetie, will you be ever so kind and come with me for a moment? Elena, Tatia you too." I commanded

Anelie nodded and got out of Darien's arms, "Awe, I was so comfortable." Darien joked

Anelie giggled, "I'll be right back—chit chat with Cassie and everyone in the meantime."

Darien leaned up and they shared a short and sweet kiss before Anelie finally was freed to follow us.

"Where are we going Mom?"

I looked down at her as she brought her arms around my torso, "It's a surprise,"

"Another one?"

I laughed

"We can't spoil you enough my dear," I said

I put my hands over her eyes as we got closer to our destination; I looked over at Elena to open the door for us. She did and we led Anelie inside, Tatia behind us.

"Oh, come on momma, I wanna see! What could this possibly be?" She demanded with a giggle

Stefan picked up a square red crushed-velvet pillow

"Okay, ready?" I asked

Anelie nodded and brought her hands over mine, she quickly took my hands away from her eyes and paused

Stefan was smiling

Anelie dropped my hands and took a step forward, she brought her hand up and touched the cool white gold object, "It's beautiful," She finally said whispering.

"It was given to me on my coronation day; I found it and thought that you should have it."

"But I already have a tiara—,"

"You are no longer just a Princess Anelisia; long ago you were supposed to be Queen. Even though our family no longer rules Bulgaria you are still a rightful young Queen in my eyes."

"In all of ours." Said Stefan

Anelie looked back at him and smiled

"Thank you," She said giving him yet another hug before looking back to me, "There is one more thing," I said going over to a large armoire across the room in the corner

"How much more is there?" Anelie asked

"Just this," I replied and opened the doors

"Oh wow, how gorgeous!" Exclaimed Anelie with a wide smile

"Can I put it on, please?!"

I laughed and nodded, "of course,"

Anelie turned to Stefan, "Did you know about this?"

He nodded, "For a while now."

Anelie held on her lips a permanent smile that everyone loved—that we all missed; with everything that was happening with Kiara and her psychotic family and even with the death of Mystic Falls, we had not seen that beautiful smile until today.

 _ **I know this chapter is SUPER cheesy, but it represents in full what their family life is like when everything (for the most part) is happy-go-lucky. And personally, I love the cheesiness. And a little Katherine cheesiness is never a bad thing when she's playing Mommy.**_

 _ **Xoxo**_


	12. Queen Anelisia Petrova-Salvatore

After an hour of hair curling, make-up and lacing up a perfect fitting fifteenth century period dress, we Doppelgangers stood behind Anelie. Her breath was taken away when she finally saw herself. As I placed the crown on top of her head; she looked even more perfect than before. My darling daughter looked grown up and fit to be Queen. I found myself shedding a few tears at the sight of her.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart," Tatia gushed

Elena smiled as did I. Anelie looked at the three of us through the floor length mirror; "I feel so…royal," She giggled, "I love it, thank you."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead after she turned to face us, "Shall we go show you off to everyone?" I asked, Anelie showed a wide smile and nodded eagerly

When we got to the hall that would lead to the staircase in the main entry, I ran down and got Stefan to get everyone to go to the bottom of the stairs and wait with their eyes closed until told to open, including Stefan.

He obeyed and when everyone was ready Anelie made her way to the second landing of the staircase. Elena, Tatia and I went to the bottom and I took my spot beside Stefan, "Okay…everyone—please welcome Queen Anelisia Marie Petrova-Salvatore." I announced

I watched as everyone opened their eyes and gazed in awe at the sight of the beautiful girl standing above us.

Her hair curled and front stands braided and pinned back, all cascading down her shoulders; wearing a big red period dress. Black lace covered the first fourth of the top of the bust and then ran from the top of the skirt all the way to the bottom. The sleeves were off the shoulder and in full a simple gold tiara with Red stones sat upon her head. The way she smiled down at us, and her eyes wondered with a certain sparkle and glass look in her dark chocolate orbs around all of us, we could tell that she was more than happy.

Anelie lifted the front of her dress and finished descending the staircase

"So…what do you think; am I pretty Daddy?" Anelie asked after twirling around. Stefan smiled and nodded, "Gorgeous—absolutely breathe taking."

"I'll say you look just like your mother." Said Elijah

I smiled at the compliment and couldn't help but look over at Elena and Tatia who were looking right back at me.

"Oooh! You look like a Bulgarian Barbie-doll; doesn't she Rebekah?" Caroline cooed

Rebekah laughed, "Even more beautiful,"

Anelie smiled and curtsied, "Thank you, auntie,"

Darien approached Anelie until he was right in front of her

"What do you think Darien; am I fit to be your Queen?"

Darien smiled and grabbed her hand curling her fingers under, "The real question should be: Am I fit to be your King?" he smiled and kissed the top of her hand. Anelie began to blush uncontrollably

It was the cutest scene I had ever seen, I leaned my head on Stefan's chest, "How adorable are they?"

"Extremely," He answered I chuckled leaning up, just as he leaned down and kissed him softly

/

The moment was interrupted when the sound of the door knockers echoed through the entry. Anelie looked over her shoulder at her mother turning slightly. Confused expressions were written on everyone's features.

Tyler was the one to pull open the door his expression hardened when he laid eyes on the girl standing before him, "What are you doing here?" He demanded

"I'm here to see Cassie and who might you be?" Kiara wondered innocently

"The person to say that you are not welcome here," Tyler spoke harshly, Kiara threw him a smirk, "I beg to differ; Cassie Fell said that I was more than welcome here."

Cassie rushed over to the door and put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "It' okay she means no harm."

Tyler looked over his shoulder at Katherine and Stefan, Katherine nodded. Tyler stepped back and went beside Caroline.

Anelie went beside Katherine who stood with Elena, Stefan and Tatia, "Mommy, what is going on?"

Katherine just shrugged shaking her head lightly, "I have no idea." She whispered

Anelie rushed over pushing Cassie aside and pulled the door open wider making herself and the rest of the group known to Kiara, "Why don't you come in, Kiara? It's such a pleasant surprise for you to stop by." Said Anelie.

Cassie looked at Anelie angered

A fake smile grew on Kiara's features, "Why thank you," She said stepping inside the threshold

Kiara looked at Anelie up and down, her eyes grew big with awe, "Oh wow Anelisia; you look gorgeous! That dress is amazing—brings back memories from our time in Renaissance,"

Anelie smirked, "Doesn't it though? Must also bring back memories of the horrible person you are too, then."

Kiara was dumbfounded, "Uh—" Before she could get the words out Anelie had her fingers wrapped around Kiara's neck having slammed her against the closed door; her fangs descended and veins slithered under her eyes threateningly, Kiara did the same, hissing back at the Petrova Vampire.

"Anelie stop!" Cassie cried

"No, you stop it Cassandra—I'm done with these little games of yours— _both_ of you!" Anelie growled through her teeth making her grip tighter on Kiara's neck, "Please—stop…let go…of me!" Kiara said feeling the air leave her lungs; her own features returning human.

Anelie's eyes were dark and her stare burned through Kiara, she closed her eyes trying to concentrate on breathing.

Anelie felt soft fingers touch her back, she looked beside her and was taken into Darien's eyes, "Let go Anie…she is not worth it." Darien spoke gently

Anelie looked one last time at Kiara before pulling her hand away releasing the girl, letting her fall to the ground grasping for breath

Anelie was taken into Darien's protective embrace; her head leaned on his chest and was brought over beside her parents. Rebekah went over and whispered something in Caroline's ear; Caroline nodded with a mischievous grin that mirrored Rebekah's.

"Kiara, are you alright?" Cassie asked worry lacing her voice as she knelt in front of Kiara. Kiara nodded and started to rise to her feet; Cassie took her hand and helped her up "Yes…I'm fine. Not a very wonderful Christmas gift I must say, but whatever. She's your sister…besides I cannot really blame her for being on edge."

Anelie rolled her eyes, "Oh cry me a river Kiara—what the hell is the reason you're even here. Do not tell me it's to exchange gifts."

Kiara rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Anelisia why do you think I would come here to start a war with you? I honestly just came to spend some time with my friend. I have no problem with you or your family, Princess. Why should you have a problem with me?"

Anelie was taken aback and so was Tatia and Katherine, "Well for starters you and your family almost killed Katherine and her daughter—,"

"Well almost is different than actually doing—besides if anyone should have a problem it's me. You are after all the one that killed my sister, Tatia Petrova"

"I did whatever it took to save my family; be lucky it was only your sister that was killed—if all of us had been there everyone who was involved in the torture and cruelty to Katerina and Anelisia would all be dead including you," Tatia threatened stepping forward

Kiara scoffed crossing her arms over her chest, "Is that so?"

"That's a promise I can assure of you—especially now. Try anything to harm anyone in this family including the human girl and you will be given a taste of your own medicine and dead before you could even blink."

Kiara looked around at everyone, their expression never changing from the harsh daggers being glared at her.

"I say we just skip the waiting and torture her now—what do you think Caroline?" Rebekah asked with a wicked grin

Caroline smiled gruesomely, "I like that idea; better we not take any chances of anything happening to any of us—I sure as hell do not trust that she will not try something."

Kiara uncrossed her arms letting them drop to her sides, "What? No!"

Caroline blurred right in front of Kiara, less than arm's length away

Cassie quickly stepped in front of Kiara, "You will not touch her!" She yelled

"Excuse me?" Caroline demanded

"Do. Not. Touch _her_." Cassie spoke through her teeth.

Anelie looked over at Stefan; Stefan saw the look in her eye, the no-humanity Anelie, "Don't,"

"Why not, you heard what I said, if she stood against us—,"

"But that isn't you—you'll regret it if you do anything that harms your friend—she's your _best_ friend." Stefan being Stefan would not dare let his daughter make a horrible mistake like this.

"He's right Anie, you can't do something like that," Elena added

Anelie's black veins slithered to the surface beneath her eyes as they turned dark red. Anelie looked at Cassie who was standing between Caroline, Rebekah and Kiara.

"Anelie stop it, this isn't you and you know it. You love Cassie too much to do this to her." Matt said attempting to talk some sense into the stubborn vampire.

"You would actually kill me…" Cassie spoke under her breath but was loud enough for Anelie to hear.

Anelie met her friend's eyes locking with her dark red pools, "You heard what I said; you oppose my family—you die. You should know me well enough by now that I would not bluff about something like that." Anelie assured Cassie.

"Stop this foolishness now, Anelisia." Elijah demanded

Anelie turned and looked at him, her fangs retracting meanwhile her features returned to human state, "Fine," She said and looked back to Cassie who still stood in front of Kiara.

She crept close to Cassie, Caroline and Rebekah stepping back; Anelie brought her lips to Cassie's ear, "Count your blessings Cassandra Fell. You are no longer my sister, I do not care if you live or die, but I assure you…if you betray me or my family any more than you have already" She brought up her finger sliding it over her collar bone and down her neck hauntingly, "I'll drain you of every drop of blood that runs through your precious veins."

It was then Anelie pulled away and considered the eyes of Cassie and glanced forward at Kiara, "Have fun with you play thing Kiara, I hope she shows better loyalty to you than she did to me." With that Anelie vanished out of sight.

/

"That was not intense at all," Stefan retorted

 _So much for no Vampire drama...and of all days it had to happen on this day_ , Katherine thought.

Caroline looked over at Rebekah, "We should have just pushed Cassie out of the way or something and have gone ahead and done what you said we should."

Rebekah sighed pushing herself from leaning by the fireplace, "I know…you shouldn't have hesitated," She crossed her arms, "Damn you, Caroline."

"Me? Seriously?! You could have done your part and at least snapped her neck or something!" Caroline spat.

"Oh would you two shut up—there is a psycho Vampire in my house and my daughter is ready to kill her best friend—we have bigger things to deal with here." Katherine spat

"What were you guys planning to do anyway?" Elena asked eyeing the Vampire Barbie's.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulder, "We _were_ going to lock her up in the dungeon." She informed nonchalantly, "And maybe torture her a little…" She added with a shrug of her shoulder.

Elijah shook his head at his sister, "Rebekah, honestly. Is that all you know how to do?"

"Do not judge me, Elijah. I could be worse." She demanded.

Elena's jaw dropped as she looked over at Katherine, "We have a dungeon?"

Katherine scoffed, "Do not give me those judgy eyes Elena Gilbert; this place was built before even I was a thought in my parent's mind—of course there is a god damn dungeon."

Elena shook her head and looked back over at Rebekah and Caroline.

"What the hell would that even do? Torture and force her to tell us what she and her family are planning, if they are planning anything at all?" Elena demanded

"You read the last page in the book first too?" Caroline asked

Elena snapped her glance between Katherine and Stefan, "Are you guys going to object at all?"

Katherine glanced over at Stefan, "Why would we object?" she wondered looking forward at Elena again, "She needs to be taught a lesson and maybe even compelling little Cassie would not be such a bad idea either."

"Katerina, do you really think that is a good idea? I mean we are all that Cassie has, if we compel her she will be oblivious to what we are," Said Elijah

Katherine crossed her arms, "Calm down dearest Elijah…I did not mean compel her to forget, and I just meant compel her into hating Kiara or…better yet—compel her to _kill_ Kiara."

"Kiara will kill Cassie—she stands no chance against a five-hundred-year-old vampire." Elena insisted

Katherine eyed her Doppelganger a smirk growing on her lips, "Four hundred actually—and do you honestly think I care anymore, sweet Elena? Because I can assure you I _do not_ give a damn. She's betrayed Anelisia—in turn she's betrayed all of us."

"If you want to do that we might as well just let Anelie kill Cassie right now." Elena said matter-of-factly

"No one is going to kill Cassie and if anyone does it will not be Anelie." Stefan demanded, "I will not allow my daughter to be given the chance to experience that guilt."

"Speaking of…where did she run off to?" Rebekah wondered

Elijah shook his head, "Someone should go and talk to her… I can only imagine how she must be feeling right now; the rage and betrayal…"

Katherine sighed, "Let us come up with an actual plan first and then I'll go find her and talk to her."

 ** _So, as most of you probably watched, the end has come and gone. The Vampire Diaries is over. I am sad, I'm happy, and feelings a little too nostalgic. But, I hope that people never stop reading the fanfiction and never stop writing the fanfiction. I owe this show so much. It opened my creative flow and brought me into the fandom world. I am a writer because of this show, fanfictions are only a part of that. I find myself to be more emotional than what I thought I would be. Katherine Pierce will be, always and forever, my favorite character. Hands down, I don't care what people say. She is the baddest bitch of all. Because of Katherine, I created my own character-Anelie Petrova and I could not be any more grateful._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _-Anelie and Hannah_**


	13. Only the Beginning

_**Happy reading!**_

I don't understand…why would she let Kiara come over and on Christmas day let alone on my birthday? I thought she was my friend; my other half. My soulmate that I have waited five-hundred years to meet; I remember when Cassie slept over for the millionth time back in Mystic Falls and we were talking about how important friendship was with each other. How the both of us had been betrayed and how we always felt alone. I told her that I watched a show with my mom called 'Sex and the City' it was about a girl named Carrie Bradshaw and she is the writer of a column in the New York Star by the same name of the show.

Carrie writes about love and finding love and how important friendships are and comparing love and heartbreak to finding the perfect pair of shoes or buying a dress from Dior or a Prada bag or even buying an expensive pair of Louboutin's can help a woman metaphorically get over heartbreak because, well, Labels never broke a girl's heart. All the ups and downs of a relationship, her relationships and her friend's relationships and of course _Sex_.

There was one quote and it was said by Charlotte York, the hopeless romantic of the four women; they were all sitting at their usual spot in this little café in Manhattan, New York. They met up on short notice one evening and Carrie felt like she would never find love; a soul mate especially out of the man that she loved the most: Mr. Big is what she called him. And Charlotte looked at her friends and said, _"Maybe we can be each other's soulmates and then we could let men just be these great, nice guys to have fun with,"_ And then Samantha, replied, _"Well, that sounds like a plan,"_ And that was that. It had always been that way they all just needed to hear it. They had always been each other's soul mates and it was eternal.

I said that to Cassie and told her that I had spent so much time looking for my soul mate and I was so grateful that I could finally say that I had found her even though before that time it was my mother that I looked at as my soul mate after hearing that quote it always stuck with me. Cassie understood me—as much as a human can understand a Vampire but she knew me inside and out. From my fake smile hiding a broken heart or my happy sassy attitude that was my usual self. Just like that I also knew her.

Now all of that seems like it never happened it was barely a memory almost like it was a dream. She now made me question how I felt about her. Did I truly want her to die or was it just the emotionless vampire talking? Maybe Mama…or even Daddy could help me to figure it out. But to think of it…here I am. Questioning my hatred; maybe that—this is a sign that I truly do not want Cassie to die.

"I thought I might find you here."

I was ripped out of my thoughts by someone I needed at that moment; I turned away from the ledge of the balcony and just about broke looking at the woman before me.

I smiled half-heartedly, "It is that obvious I would come here? Of all places?" I let out a dry laugh

She shrugged tossing me a smile, "Not really, but you're my daughter I know you all too well."

I let out a chuckle, shaking my head softly looking down at the ground before gazing back up at her.

She was leaning on the ledge her arms crossed looking out at the world, "I too would come up here to think—to clear my head of the madness that went on around me," She informed leaving a time of comfortable silence between us for a moment.

"I'm sorry…mommy…" I apologized

"What are you sorry for?" she asked as if it was absurd to be saying such words

I shook my head slightly, "I don't understand…I mean truly—what did I do to her?"

Mom sighed, "Sweetie…"

"We took her in, gave her a home and a family and she just completely disregarded that for someone she just met not to mention someone that almost killed me and you," I explained a burning sensation conjuring in my eyes.

"She was my friend—my sister and she chose Kiara over me, Mommy—what did I do to deserve that?"

After that I let it out—all of it. Mom was quick to pull our bodies together; letting me cry into her chest, letting out everything that was built up she had one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head and her lips to my hair giving me a comforting kiss. She then lifted her head up and brushed her fingers through my hair

"My sweet Anelie; you are an amazing girl and you were a wonderful friend to Cassie. I'm so sorry that she's being this way…

Just know that we all love you; to the moon and back and we are here for you; on your side."

I pulled away and looked up at her with teary eyes.

She caressed my cheeks between her hands using her thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell. "I love you too mommy…more than anything or anyone."

She smiled at me with glassy eyes, "Don't you ever—ever forget who you are. Anelisia Marie Petrova the strong girl who I am so proud to call mine. You were born with a fire that burns brighter than any of the rest of ours put together from the passion within you and the determination and pride that you live with every day."

I smiled, "You showed me how to live that way, and it's because of you I am the person you say that I am. And I refuse to let a human ruin me, Mom. We must do something about Kiara. Get rid of her for good."

Mother's expression turned from soft to something uncertain, "That's actually what I came up here about, Anelie …we've thought of a plan and we all think that it's a good idea...but we want your agreement on it."

I straightened my posture as mom took my hand between hers, "What's the plan?"

She too straightened up slowly exhaling, our chocolate orbs meeting, "We are going to have Rebekah or Elijah, compel Cassie."

"And what will this compulsion do…exactly?" I wondered

"If we can plan this perfectly, it will be to hate Kiara. Cassie will have always been on our side…and when the time comes the compulsion will be reversed and she will remember what it was like to betray us...to have betrayed you and she will remember only what you said if she had betrayed us."

I looked up at my mother with wonder, was this even a good idea?

Regardless, I agreed to the plan.

I took off my crown and set it back on the red crushed-velvet pillow on a table that stood beside the armoire where my dress was to be kept. I had already slipped off my black heels that lay tossed about on the ground beside the bed.

I wasn't ready to part from my dress yet. It was fun to prance around in and far more comfortable than it seemed, especially now that I was out of those shoes. Where my hair had been pinned back I took out the clips and let my hair free.

I met everyone, with mama, downstairs. I had to bite down on my low lip to keep from laughing when I entered the main room. Kiara was being man handled by my lovely doppelganger aunties: Elena and Tatia. Then across the room, Cassie was being made to sit down on a chair where daddy stood behind her.

"Well this is a sight," I smirked letting out only a small chuckle

Kiara rolled her eyes and scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cassie and I were having a perfectly good time just hanging out up in her room before you crazies had to barge in a ruin it." Kiara protested her cheeks red and eyes burning with anger.

"Hey no need for the name calling, Kiara dear; not to burst your bubble but I was having a perfectly fabulous birthday before you psycho-crazy had to come to my house and ruin it." I spat at her she huffed and rolled her eyes as if I was being unfair.

"Oh Anelie get off your high horse; you are not actually Queen nor are you a Princess. You can't control everything that goes on around you."

I turned and met the eyes of Cassie. I smirked crossing my arms under my bust, "Oh I can't, can't it?" I taunted turning away from her slowly.

"I'd say that I was very controlling…being that…well if you don't stop being friends with Kiara not only will I kill her but…I'll torture her after I compel you to watch and then…well…I will kill you too, Cassie."

"Anelie don't you think you're going just a little overboard with this killing thing?" Tyler asked

I looked over at him and shrugged, "I was born a killer—I will always be a killer. Death is my companion—our companion. And especially when a threat comes to the ones that we love most."

"Hello; Katherine are you not going to stop her?" Tyler demanded

I looked over at Mom and she simply shrugged, "Better you die than I: it's a Motto that I have lived by for quite some time now and I have to say my daughter is using it perfectly,"

Some would call us mad, others call us completely psycho…but, I call us Vampires.

I made my unplanned move and I slowly approached Kiara forcing her to her feet roughly and moving behind her in a blur.

"You say I can't control everything…Cassie…well let us just watch how I control how many times you watch Kiara die at my hand, shall we." And without thinking I grasped the stiffened figure of Kiara; my arms around the front of her torso and her chest and forcefully tilting her head to one side as I descended upon her: biting into her sweet Vampire flesh and consuming her rich metallic essence- her life force. In my grasp, she squirmed and cried out. I was draining her dry with every passing moment: Tatia and Elena stepped back and all eyes including Darien's and Cassie's were watching my cold-heartedness take place right before her.

After a few passing moments, Kiara stopped fighting, stopped squirming and she went limp I released my grip around her body letting her lifeless figure drop to the floor.

As I looked up at everyone with red eyes and dark veins bulging from beneath and a bit of blood on my bottom lip I grinned, an evil grin full of triumph for I had conquered and so easily, a vampire not much younger than I.

I smiled wickedly over at Cassie, "This is just the beginning of the hell that will be brought to your life for betraying me." I threatened

It felt empowering feeling another creature's blood flowing through my veins. It made my entire body strong. I felt like I could do just about anything. I was in full control of everything.

I was not going to let this weak human or her newly found friend Kiara, beat me. I was stronger than the two of them combined even if Cassie were to be turned.

My heart was racing but soon I felt it begin to slow to a steady beating. I looked over at my mother and she began to approach me.

I brought my hand up to my head closing my eyes as I felt the room begin to spin. Mother rushed over to my side helping me to keep my balance. I opened my eyes to see Cassie smiling at me but it was not a smile of sincerity, it was a smile made of nothing but evil.

"Sweet Dreams, Princess." She cooed

I was then consumed by darkness

* * *

 _ **See? I told you it would get a little better. But this is only the beginning of what chaos will fall upon Anelisia and her family.**_

 _ **Thoughts?**_


	14. No Castle Without a Dungeon

**_Katherine_**

I wanted nothing to do with that girl. I wanted her dead—that pathetic little human. She only felt higher up because she had Vampire on her side. Well, now she has an army of Vampires that want her little human head on a silver platter for bringing harm my daughter. In fact, I almost did exactly that but my god forsaken husband _held me back_.

Elijah wanted to kill her too but it took him-a thousand-year-old Original Vampire, Stefan, and Tatia to stop me from ripping her to pieces.

As Anelie went limp Katherine caught her before her body collided with the ground. The mother laid her daughter down gently. She and Stefan looked at each other exchanging worried glances that soon, for Katherine, turned to rage; her blood boiled but she tried her hardest to keep her sanity. Rebekah and Caroline kept Cassie from even moving. Stefan left his post to tend to his daughter who was unconscious on the ground with a murderous Katherine Pierce at her side.

Elena knelt beside Kiara, her wound had not healed yet, she touched the bite marks and hissed when her fingers contacted the blood, her skin sizzled from the touch.

"I think Kiara consumed Vervain," Elena announced as she wiped off the blood from her fingers onto her pants.

Katherine looked over at Elena, "That should not matter—Anelie has been sipping Vervain for longer than I have, it can't hurt her."

"Then why did she faint after consuming all of Kiara's blood? It doesn't make sense; a vampire doesn't just faint after drinking blood." Rebekah added.

Katherine now had a murderous look in her eyes as she turned her attention to Cassie. Cassie's eyes went wide when Katherine rose and lunged at the weak human.

"Katherine, no!" Stefan yelled quickly to pull her back but she fought and was too strong for him.

"A little help would be nice—," he groaned, "Anyone, come on!"

He spoke through his teeth.

Elijah grabbed Katherine and could keep her in place but she still fought to gain her freedom, the gain access to the human girl.

"You think that it is okay to hurt my daughter? First, you betray her after we take you in and then you hurt her like this, Cassandra? Well guess what: nobody hurts my family and gets to live!" Katherine threatened running out of energy. Her daughter was her world and nobody, especially not a human would get away with hurting Anelie.

"Katerina, you must stop!" Elijah yelled.

Finally, Tatia helped and they sat her down in the same spot Kiara had been. Katherine grumbled under her breath.

Elijah sighed when they finally got Katherine to calm down.

Stefan stood behind Katherine, his hands on her shoulders.

"What are we going to do with this one?" Asked Caroline referring to Kiara who laid unconscious.

Tyler was first to come up with an idea.

"If we want this compulsion thing to work then we better lock her up for a couple days. Have the Vervain get out of her system and then we will go from there."

Elijah nodded.

"There is a door behind the staircase, it leads to the dungeons...the keys to the cells are hanging at the bottom," Katherine informed to the room.

Tyler nodded and picked up Kiara's limp body.

Katherine leaned back and turned her head to look at Stefan whispering something into his ear; he nodded and looked to Caroline and Rebekah.

"Grab Cassie, both of you, and follow me." Stefan demanded

Rebekah nodded and ripped Cassie from the chair.

"No need to manhandle me,"

"You're lucky we are only doing that." Caroline spat shutting Cassie up quickly.

Stefan led the way grabbing a ring of keys from a small door under the main stairwell they all continued up the steps to Cassie's bedroom. Rebekah and Caroline sat Cassie on her bed. Stefan went over and checked the window.

There wasn't any way for Cassie to get out. The window would have to be broken and everyone in the castle would hear.

Caroline and Rebekah left the room and Stefan stopped between the doorframes and looked back at Cassie.

Cassie was looking down, she felt his gaze burn through her, but she did not care.

"When you came to the Boarding house after the disaster happened, we all thought that you were a sign of hope." The Salvatore began to explain.

Cassie looked up meeting his green eyes, he shook his head wetting his lips.

"But since coming here you have done nothing but bring us more hell…" Stefan informed her harshly

Cassie said nothing.

"I feel sorry for you Cassandra and I hope that my daughter, for your sake, decides to show you remorse and spares your life." He spoke with sincerity.

Stefan closed the door and locked her in from the outside.

/

Katherine scooped Anelie up cradling her child in her arms; she looked to Elena and asked if she would help her to bring Anelie up to her and Stefan's bedroom. Elena accepted without hesitation.

The twins made their way up the stairs meeting Stefan in the hall as he was leaving Cassie's room.

"Where are you bringing her?"

"Our room," Katherine answered

Stefan nodded and glanced from Katherine to Elena to Anelie and back to Katherine, "I'll take it from here Elena, thank you." Elena nodded and gave a soft smile, "Of course," before she left the couple she stepped in front of her doppelganger, leant down, moving Anelie's bangs away from her forehead and planted a soft kiss.

"Tell us when she wakes up, okay?"

Katherine nodded, "You'll be the first to know,"

Elena began in the opposite direction of the couple going to her bedroom where she found Elijah.

Stefan opened their bedroom door and let Katherine walk in before him; going straight for their bed she gently laid Anelie down. Katherine kicked off her slippers and she crawled in beside Anelie taking her into her arms.

"Cassie's locked in her room…I'll bring her food later, but she won't be allowed out for a while."

Katherine let out a humorless chuckle, "She's like a caged dog."

"They both are," Stefan admitted; He closed the door and moved onto the bed slithering his arm over Anelie to grasp his wife's hand that held their child's.

"Why did she faint, Stefan? What was it about Kiara's blood that made her fall unconscious?" Katherine asked. Stefan shook his head and sighed softly, "I wish that I could tell you, Kat…I will have Tyler and Matt take a vile of Kiara's blood. We could have tested it…"

"With what, your chemistry major and secret mad science lab in the basement?" She retorted

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't know if you know this my dear, but I actually do know people…I did not put in enough time for school. I was too busy fighting in wars."

Katherine giggled, "Right, _I forgot_."

Stefan gave her a smile he leaned up over and kissed her softly, pulling away he considered her eyes, "I'm going to go make a few calls. We need to know what this might have been. If you need anything I'll be downstairs."

"In your secret science lab that I have no clue about?"

Stefan shook his head smiling, "You wish I was that cool." Giving her another kiss Stefan left the room closing the door behind him leaving Katherine and Anelie in peace.

* * *

 ** _What a wonderful way to spend Christmas, huh? Just so you guys know. This story is already written. I have 50+ chapters altogether. I've stopped at a place that I deem a good end. But, it leaves the option to continue if I that is what I decide to do._**

 ** _But please let me know what you think of the story so far!_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	15. Sleeping Beauty

_**Hi all! So, I know this chapter is short, but I'm not going to upload anymore chapters until I get some reviews in. If I don't get a few in the next couple weeks I'm either going to just leave the story as is OR take it down altogether. I worked my ass off on this story, I put my heart and soul into it and I'm not asking for the world. I just want to know your thoughts and if I should even continue posting Chapters or not. If I do get reviews, from then on I will be posting one chapter per week. Probably every Thursday (Day or Night).**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **-Hannah**_

Anelie was still unconscious. Katherine sat on her window ledge attempting to read, but could not bring herself to concentrate on the words. She would glance at Anelie in hopes of sensing movement.

Looking back down at the book, rereading the same sentence over again, she worried that her daughter might never wake up even though in the back of her mind she thought that a stupid idea. She was just simply waiting for her daughter to awaken from a slumber. The mother could still hear her daughter's heart beating, that was a good sign. Whatever it was in Kiara's blood didn't kill Anelie, however made her fall unconscious.

Katherine cursed her maternal mind she felt as if she has never gone a single moment since Anelisia's birth without feeling worry. But of course, that was an inevitability; Katerina had always feared since giving birth that she would have to face losing another child. Even after five centuries. Though since that time Katherine had made amends with her Father and Mother after she returned home when Anelisia has just reached her third year.

Katherine's parents finally accepted who she was despite her past actions because by 1497 she was married and knew what she was doing in her life. Though they never knew about her immortal state. Now, in this present time, it felt like a dream. Like it had never happened; Katherine has never forgotten what her father did to her, however, she did forgive the hypocrite that he was. And in the end, Katherine and Anelie sat beside his deathbed shedding tears, and listened as her apologized for his wrongdoing. Katherine was taken by surprise and before he spoke his last words, Nikola revealed to his daughter where her first born had been taken. She was given to a family in a small village east of Sofia and her name was Nadia.

Katherine and Anelie left a year later, after her mother had passed to find Nadia.

She remembered the first-time laying eyes on her eldest daughter. Nadia had just reached her eleventh year. In the town square, Nadia was with a group of children around the same age. Anelie was seven by that time and without them knowing it, the two sisters made contact.

Anelie had rushed by the group of children and ended up tripping over the front of her skirt, Katherine giggled at the memory because Anelie was a klutz, it was one of her forming qualities that made Anelie who she is.

When she fell, it took her a second to get back up and Nadia, to her surprise, rushed over and helped her up. Anelie did not know that the girl helping her from the ground, dusting off her dress was her big sister.

Nadia asked if Anelie was okay, smiling sympathetically.

Anelie smiled back politely and continued in Katherine's direction, Nadia watched Anelie leave her presents and made eye contact with Katherine, but because Anelie took Katherine's hand pulling her away, the contact was broken after only a second. Katherine longed for another second. But the mother has since cherished that memory of her children together in the Town Square.

Katherine was taken out of her memories when a tired voice called to her; her eyes instantly went to Anelie.

"Mommy." Anelie spoke again

Katherine quickly set down the book and moved from the window, to the side of the bed crawling to Anelie's side.

"I'm right here baby," she assured her daughter who remained lying on her back.

Katherine was lying on her stomach; her head right at Anelie's and her right hand brushed away her bangs from her child's tired eyes. Anelie was on the brink of tears again she felt as if she had been crying for months now but; they had only been living in Bulgaria again for just about a month. Before coming here Anelie's life was normal and fun and she was happy and it was…well, sort of perfect in her eyes

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours." Her mother answered.

Anelie's expression turned questioning, "What made me go unconscious; I didn't die…I just fainted." She informed her mother.

Katherine shook her head slightly, "Your Dad is trying to find that out; hopefully he was able to get a vial of her blood—,"

"I don't think there is any left to take."

Katherine laughed at her child's comment which made Anelie laugh as well; their laughs sounded much the same.

A knock came from the door, through her laugh, Katherine called for the person to enter and with a smile, in stepped Stefan.

"Speak of the Devil," Said Katherine.

Stefan made his way over to the opposite side of Anelie.

"Hi, Daddy." Anelie greeted.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty; we were all wondering when you would be waking from your slumber." Stefan said

"She just woke up." Katherine informed with a soft smile still curled on her lips.

Stefan, now was leaning over the bed and gave a soft kiss on Anelie's head, "You must be starving; do you want anything?"

"Warm blood would be nice," Anelie suggested.

"I'll get it; you stay with her," Katherine commanded to Stefan, he looked over his shoulder toward to door where she now was, "Do you honestly think you have to tell me?" He chuckled.

Katherine cocked her head, slightly smirking before slipping out the room.

/

As Katherine headed toward to main stair well she was met by Rebekah and Elena; Elena asked, "How is our Anelie?"

Katherine smiled as Elena had said _our_ , "She's awake finally; Stefan's with her. You're more than welcome to go see her. I'll be up in a minute."

Elena nodded as Rebekah had a relieved smiled on her features, "Thank god she's alright."

Katherine nodded, "She is for now…I just hope that Stefan can find out what it is that made her go unconscious for so long."

"He will…he's Stefan; he always finds a way to figure out the unexplainable." Rebekah assured.

The Petrova girl smiled, "She's in the bedroom, you're more than welcome to go in and see her. Stefan is already in there." She offered to her friends.

Katherine continued to the kitchen, Tyler and Matt were sitting at the bar, glasses of bourbon in front of them. When they heard footsteps, Tyler glanced over his shoulder at Katherine, quick to get from his seat he faced her, "How's Anelie?"

"She's awake and alright for now." Katherine sighed grabbing a blood bag from the freezer.

"Was Stefan able to get some of Kiara's blood?" she wondered to both boys.

Matt nodded to Tyler, "Yeah, quit a bit actually."

"Good; hopefully the question we all have can be answered and then we can put an end to this feud by doing what is necessary." She explained.

Tyler nodded in agreement, "Do you think Kiara's parents will come looking for her?"

"I'm certain that they will and when they do, we'll be ready for them." The oldest Vampire paused for a moment biting her lip; she looked back to the boys "I need a favor from the both of you."

Matt rose from his spot and nodded, "Anything,"

"I need you to get a couple more cells ready downstairs; when Kiara's parents and god only knows who else comes, we must be ready. I want to lock them up, keep them here until they give us answers and then compel them or kill them; whatever it takes to get that entire psycho clan out of our lives for good."

Tyler and Matt exchanged glances at each other and then nodded in agreement at Katherine.


End file.
